After The Moon
by Officially Retired
Summary: Zelas is destroyed by Dynast, Xelloss goes to the only ones he can trust for revenge... the Slayers... XelFi pairing with TRAD insinuations... Very Romantic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_

* * *

_

_Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me…  
Made things harder at best…  
And these words changing nothing…  
As your body remains…_

_And there's no room in this hell…  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

"So Zelas, my dear." The icy eyed and ebony locked Lord of the North began coldly. "Have you come to a decision?"

He smirked in what could have been a seductive manner were not his eyes so cold. "I would love for you to rule this world with me, as my _Queen._"

He traced a hand over her silver gilded throne, tracing the moon and beasts engraved into it. "Dolphin, although quite lovely, in stature is a more than a touch mad. Not to mention a lousy conversationalist."

Zelas flashed him a wolfish grin. Xelloss noted this from from his prostrate position at the base of her throne and held back a sigh of relief. Perhaps she would take the offer after all. He honestly couldn't comprehend why she was against it in the first place.

"Indeed." Stated the Greater-Beast, causally taking a sip from her wine glass. Both Xelloss and the other Mazoku Lord held their breath as she swallowed the wine and swirled the glass, taking in it's scent. Oh, how she loved that scent. It was then that Xelloss _knew_ she was going to turn him down. He was screaming on the inside and yet he could say nothing. He dare not speak against his Mistress' wishes, even if they were suicide.

Zelas sat the glass down and rose regally from her throne. Each step calm and poised she walked over to stand beside her servant. Xelloss swallowed on impusle, feeling his shoulders quiver from the anxiety not to speak. By now Dynast Grausherra's smirk had fallen and his gaze held a faint thaw of sadness. Xelloss felt it and smirked bitterly at the ground. Dynast had always wanted to rule her but she would rather die than be ruled. Xelloss found he both loved and hated her for that.

"Forgive me, Dynast." Zelas began, meeting his eyes and holding both her tone and gaze level. "But your plan will most assuredly destroy the monster race as a whole."

Dynast opened his mouth to speak but the ancient look in her eyes forced him to remain still. Xelloss smirked bitterly. How could he have ever thought it would be _he_ ruling over _her_? It was so painfully obvious even now when she was mere moments from destruction that she was too much for him. Too much, for his desire for her was far too great. Xelloss supposed he understood now why the terms were join or die. In the end it seemed Zelas-sama was not only _his_ Mistress, but Dynast-sama's as well.

"Humans." Zelas continued with an amused smile. "Are far too rebellious of creatures for you to ever truly conquer."

She smirked and glanced beyond him to appraise the idigo and starstuded horizon as the Huntress Moon, _her_ moon, began to rise over the sea.

"Granted they can be forced into temporary submission by fear, lust, pride, or greed, but there are always some humans out there who are born with the ability not to be deceived, others with a sort of natural leadership. Some with an undying desire simply to do what's right." She smiled in bitter amusement. "Many of these banded together, would possess the power to overthrow us all if they so willed it."

"Indeed?" Dynast asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Xelloss glared at the floor. The Ice Lord was hardening himself to be able to kill her when the moment came and as such he was missing everything his Mistress was saying. Worse however, was that he was doing so by _choice_. His folly was unforgivable.

"So, if such a group of sensational mortals does exist." Dynast replied with a smug smirk, his gaze frozen once again. "Then why have they not banded together and ridden the earth of us yet?"

Zelas smiled indulgently and just briefly the ice in his eye shuddered, but it did not thaw. "Because, no one has ever given them reason to. This war would be reason enough, Dynast."

"Hmm." Dynast replied dryly pulling his long icy sword from its sheaf. "I fear I grow bored of this fanciful talk."

Xelloss clutched his staff tighter, he had never felt so helpless. With one word from his Mistress he could end this, or at least give her enough time to escape. Alas, he already knew no word would come. She would die tonight, proud to fall beneath this, her Huntress Moon. Yes, she would fall, and that would be the end of the Greater-Beast's reign.

It all seemed such a tragic waste of glory and blie.

"Who would have thought you, Zelas, of all the Mazoku Lord's would be capable of believing in such simpleton human philosophies." He kicked Xelloss hard in the ribs with a mocking smirk. Xelloss winced, but silently held his ground. Dynast couldn't help but admire this. He was truly his Mistress' servent. "I would have expected this rubbish from the mouth of your servant. His head was always shoved in a book rather than learning how to wield a sword."

"And where you in the war of the Monster's Fall!" Xelloss asked cheerfully, adding the extra cut to his words. "I do believe only myself and Gaav-sama were present at the front lines!"

He lifted his head and cracked an eye. "I daresay I did quite well without a sword!"

He closed his eyes and grinned boldly up at the evil about to annihilate his Mistress. "Am I mistaken?"

Dynast glared at him, secretly furious he was right and yet undeniably proud that he had the guts to say so.

Zelas laid a hand on her servant's shoulder and Xelloss went back to staring at the floor. She smiled bitterly at Dynast. "He will remain silent throughout the rest of this, Dynast. Continue with what you wish to say."

She gazed off at the horizon as the Huntress Moon cast its blue glow on her forest. She could see thousands of amber, steel, and amethyst eyes gazing back at her. Her faithful and loyal servants. Silently she told them to all stand down. "I wish to die whilst the moon is still young."

Dynast hardened his gaze on her luscious and bare back and held his sword level, placing a hand to its' flat to steady its' linear thrust. "The time for words has long since died, my dear Zelas."

Zelas smirked out at the tree line, where it stood peacfully bathed in soft moonlight and swaying in the gentle evening breeze. "Too true, my darling Dynast, too true."

Dynast took one finally look at the silhouette of the only thing he'd never rule and drove his blade through her middle. Zelas gasped softly and gazed down at the blade, its' cold tip poking through the exposed flesh of her abdomen as a small bit of chaos dripped from her mouth.

For Xelloss, time seemed to come to a cruel and bitter halt as the realization of what he was truly witnessing sunk in. Some of Dynast's blades didn't cleave to kill, but rather took their time, freezing you from the inside out. Freezing you in both time ans extience, a dreary limbo of cold stasis. Xelloss smirked at this in bitter appreciation; Dynast couldn't _rule_ his Mistress so instead he'd keep her as an ice sculpture for all time.

How very poetic.

Dynast pulled the blade back through the way it came. Gently, mind you, he had already done all the damage he intended to do to his prize. Zelas fell back into his arms softly, now unable to stand on her already frozen legs. She gazed weakly up at him in a priceless look of wild-eyed terror. Dynast smirked back at her and removed a white handkerchief from within his armor, dabbing up the chaos at the side of her mouth.

"You should have known I would never be able to handle killing you without yet _claiming_ you, Zelas." He replied softly.

_Almost as if he truly cares for her…_ Xelloss thought bitterly.

Dynast smirked down at the glowering, yet still unmoving Lesser-Beast. "You, Xelloss, will be left alive. You shall rule her kingdom in her stead. For after I complete my conquering of earth I shall return here to best you."

He lowered, the still conscious, Lord Beastmaster into her General-Priest's arms. "However, she too shall remain here."

He rose to his feet and began fading away. "For only with her champions defeat can I truly say I have won her."

Xelloss glared at the voice reverberating around the walls and let out a deep and gutteral growl that could be heard from all the inhabitants of the island.

"So that's your game Dynast!" Xelloss sneered. "Then I suppose you shall be waiting forever!"

Snarls of approval met his statement and Xelloss grinned, pleased his Mistress' troops would aid him.

"… Xel… Xelloss…" His Mistress whispered weakly from within his arms.

Xelloss gazed at her with open eyes. His fear of loosing her was more than evident in their wild amethyst depths.

"Hai, Mistress?" He replied softly to keep his voice from breaking.

"… ge… get… the Inverse child…" Zelas continued softly clutching her servant's robes, the icy grip of Dynast's weapon was nearing her bosom. "… a… and… the others… they will… fight… against him…"

"Hai, Mistress." The ice had reached her bosom, Xelloss felt like he was choking on a heart he couldn't have

"… tell… tell… Luna of this… aid her and she'll… be free… to aid… us" Her hands were starting to loose their pull on his robes. He didn't like that, didn't like it at all.

"Hai, Mistress"

"… re… remember… I… _care_… for you Xelloss, dar… darling…" The Greater-Beast gazed fondly at her servant and Xelloss struggled to keep his face and being calm as the ice touched upon her throat.

"Hai, Mistress."

The ice was now coloring her chin in the same blue hue of her captivaing Huntress Moon. "… Xel… Xelloss…"

"Hai, Mistress?" Xelloss asked, braving his own emotions to gaze into her eyes.

They shone with a mild amusement back at him. "… I'd… I'd… really… like… a… cigarette…"

With that final request exhaled from her lips, icy blue seized her mouth and began to quickly overtake her head.

"Mistress?" Xelloss asked shaking her softly. "Mistress!"

He shook her again, this time almost franticly. "Zelas-sama! Mistress!"

He collapsed, holding her against him and an agony he'd never felt before welled up within him, exiting in a primal scream of rage and grief.

His wolf-like screams echoed out of the palace and across the grounds where they were intertwined with the howls of the wolves. Howls that went up to their Mistress, the one true Huntress of the Huntress Moon.


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

_Special thanks to **Mwafa**, my most loyal fan! (nn) And so patient with my spastic update habits too! You rock._

_Thanks to my new reviewer, **Lady Padme Naberrie**, thanks for letting me know you like it!_

_Also thank you **Kindall** for the cookie! I needed that! (n-)_

_Finally extra special thanks to **Mistress Dragon Flame** for you review but also the little intro messages you put on my work as you added it to your archive! I'm glad to have you as a fan! Of course maybe I'm the only one who can see said intro messages… (Oo) hmm... I'll check into it… either way still pleased! (nn)_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_I dragged her down I put her out…  
And back there I left her where no one could see…  
__And lifeless cold, into this well…  
I stared as this moment was held for me…  
__A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell…  
As rice grains and roses fall at your feet…  
Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time…  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again…_

* * *

_-**"Drowning Lessons" My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

"Xelloss!" A voice called, waking him from his slumber. It had been such a great and terrible nightmare that he welcomed its' interupton.

However, it then occured to the mazoku that he did not sleep. Not unless he had exhausted himself mentally, that was. There was something off here, and Xelloss felt a gnawing dread as he unravled this waking mystery behind his closed eyes.

"Xelloss." The voice pleaded once more, this time tugging at something within his grasp. Something that he seemed to have a death grip on where it lay, cuddled to his chest. "Please release her and get up! This solves nothing!"

_Her?_ His mind breathed inwardly, realizing and terror dawning before him painting a clear picture from the remaining pallette of his nightmare.

Yes, now that he considered it, this cold hard thing within his grasp did indeed feel of a decidedly _feminine_ nature. It almost felt like_…_

It was then that all of his pain, all of his anguish, and all his rage came flowing back into anew. Yet another day that he was forced to reawken to the realization and confimartion that this all wasn't just some horrid nightmare that he would eventully wake up from. No, alas his Mistress was truly gone, this island now dark and cold in the shadow of her absence.

Luna Inverse, Knight of Cepheid and best friend to the former Lord Beastmaster watched the sight before her with torn feelings. On one hand she wished to join the new Lord Beastmaster in his animalistic mourning of his former Mistress, Zelas being all and once her closest companion. However, her rage outwighed her grief and as such Luna could barely stand to see him waste such precious time when Zelas' killer still roamed free and unchecked.

Roughly she seperated Xelloss from the icy statue of his Mistress. "Lord Beastmaster, snap out of this. Now."

Her cold words and use of his new title brought Xelloss back to reality. He smirked bitterly and righted himself, straitening his cloak and hair as his bangs fell as a violet curtain atop his now closed eyes. "Hmm, yes. I do suppose that my all of this grieving is indeed rather pointless."

He glowered coolly behind closed eyes. "Not at all how the "Lord Beastmaster" should be acting."

He lifted his bangs and opened his eyes dangerously. "Revenge, however, is a far more fitting path to take."

Luna smirked, her bangs cloaking her dark gaze as well. "Oh yes. I daresay Lord Beastmaster, that is precisely the path to take."

She motioned for him to take a seat on the throne but Xelloss cast it an open-eyed glance. Something odd reflected briefly in his amethyst shards before flickering away. With a brief shake of his head he closed them once more, genki smile now once again in place. "No. Thank you. In fact, I seem to a bit hungry. All that depressing grieving was sure to have been great food for my minions! However, it was definetly a bit draining on me."

Luna smirked. "I'm certain."

She grabbed the hand he was offering her. "Zelas probably requested you take the aid of my sister. I must confess that I keep constant tabs on her, as I'm sure Zelas knew. My last observation placed her and her little friends taking lunch in Atlas City."

"Hmm, yes. That would be delicious." Xelloss replied, the thought alone making his salivate. "However, perhaps we should complete our current conversation a bit further from your sister's table."

"Agreed." Luna stated, masking a smirk as she considered how her sister would react to seeing _both_ her and Xelloss all at once. "Shall we?"

Xelloss beamed back at her and in a flash of black energy they found themselves at Nyo-Heron's where wandering aventures Lina Inverse, Gourry Gavriev, and Amelia Wil Telsa Sailuune were indulging in their famous roast beef. Two other familliar compainions were gathered there with them as well. Zelgadiss Greywers, who had chosen to simply settle for the coffee and of course Filia Ul Copt, who was fumbling through a sack as her tea set and a steaming cup of tea sat on the table before her.

Careful not to be seen or sensed by the tiny Shrine Maiden's _vastly_ improving abilities under Filia's coaching, or of course by Filia herself, Xelloss and Luna took a seat at the far end of the restaurant.

"Hello! Welcome to Nyo-Heron's!" A teenage waitress with long green pigtails spoke up, stepping in beside their table. "Our roast beef is famous throughout Atlas City would you care to indulge in some today?"

Xelloss smirked, his smile dripping with both charming and adjitating intent. "Hmm, only water for me please!"

He could taste the familar taste of raw irritation as it began boiling up in her and he held back a happy sigh.

Luna smiled her dark smile. "I don't like the roast beef. My sister has horrible tastes. I'll have the lemon chicken, baked this time not fried, with a side of steamed artichoke and garlic mashed potatoes."

She narrowed her eyes and gave the slightest tilt of her head, her bangs covering her eyes dangerously. "I'll also have your iced tea and if _anything_ is wrong, you shall regret it."

The waitress, whose nametag stated "Jane" in proud blue letters, gulped and turned a shade paler. Xelloss sucked in her newly added fear in delight and then smirked maddeningly at her, prepared to top off his appetizer with an extra sprinkle of rage.

"Oh! And I simply must insist that you have that blonde dragon priestess up at that table near the front bless my water pitcher. You know, the table that ordered twenty-nine roast beef dinners?" His smirk widened as she stared down at him in disbelief. "I only drink _pure_ water you see!"

The waitress twitched and shredded the paper loudly as she scratched his request down on her order pad. "_Certainly_, sir!"

That said, she stormed off, leaving Luna to stare perturbed at a quite cheerful Xelloss.

"Won't that harm you?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow. "Quite severely?"

Xelloss beamed back. "Not if I curse it afterwards!"

Luna snorted. "Indeed. So tell me Xelloss, how do you plan to overtake Dynast?"

The now Greater-Beast glared darkly at the red candle burning at the center of the table. "Regretably, I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Meanwhile, as scilence fell on their table, Jane made her way over to this blonde dragon priestess the irritating _gentleman_ from table fourteen had so kindly pointed out.

"Gourry!" The petite redhead bellowed yet again, viciously snagging back her unfinished plate, causing the swordsman's fork to slam into the table instead. "That one's mine too! I bought fifteen plates remember? You only bought twelve!"

"But Lina!" Gourry whined as he attempted to pry his fork from the table's splintery hold. "You don't pay me for being your guardian, therefore I should get more food!"

"Yeah well, tough." Lina replied, shoveling the food into her mouth as Amelia, who had just finished her own food, winced. "Perhaps you should have thought of _that_ before you took up the job, eh? It's not like _I_ need a guardian anyway!"

Gourry released the fork and tapped his chin in confused thought. "But Lina, I thought you said that after every Huntress Moon it becomes that time of the month?"

Lina, the chimera, Amelia, and even Filia, who had taken to reading a book during their meal time just to avoid scenes like this, all turned stark red. Jane stepped forward, deciding to take advantage of the brief but akward silence.

"Excuse me, Miss." She whispered hastily. "But are you the dragon priestess?"

Filia cast the green haired waitress as suspicious glare, remembering what had transipred the last time she had been asked that particular question. "Who wants to know?"

Jane swallowed warily. "I'm sorry Miss, but I need to know so that I can ask you to bless this pitcher of water for one of my customers."

She raised the crystal pitcher disarmingly. "If it's not too much trouble, that is."

Filia broke into her normal smile. "No trouble at all. However, I should warn you that I'm no longer a priestess. Is that still okay?"

The waitress rolled her eyes and leaned in confidently. "It's been my experience that these types would drink swamp water if they thought it was blessed."

Filia giggled, blanching as she noticed that Lina had traded in one hue of glowing red. That much rage was certain to come with a great deal of yelling. Quickly, she blessed the crystal pitcher and handed it back to the grateful girl who quickly scooted away.

"Here you go, _sir_." Jane ground out through a forced smile, setting down a glass on the table and filling it with water from the pitcher. "I have had it completely and thoroughly blessed just for you."

Xelloss smirked inwardly, cursing it with a silent burst of his power as she set the pitcher down beside it. As she set to work readying Luna's ice tea, he calmly lifted the now harmless glass of tavern water and took a _big_ sip.

"Here you are Miss." Jane told Luna, quite a bit more polite than she had been with Xelloss as she was quite terrified of her. "I am cert…"

He assurances were cut off as Xelloss loudly, but not louder than Lina's raging lecture on manners he made sure, spit out the large mouthful of water.

Luna raised an eyebrow and the waitress, who had received the brunt of it in the face, glared indignantly and proceeded to begin wiping it off with her apron. " Is everything all right, _sir_!"

"That water was not blessed by a dragon priestess!" Xelloss replied sticking his nose into the air snootily. "Any fool could tell it was blessed by an _ex_-dragon priestess!"

_Any fool who knew Filia that is..._ He continued inwardly, ever the master of silent omission. _of course and six who are still alive, seven if little Val regains his memories after he hatches, that is… _

_Hmm... _

_Where are those two servants of hers and the little egg anyway?_

"Is this true?" Luna asked the waitress threateningly. True Xelloss must have known this before hand but it was horrible waitstaff etiquette to try and pull off something like this.

Jane blanched, finding herself at a loss for words. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Fortunately, the large amounts of noise coming from the front of the room were distracting the rest of the diners from watching.

Xelloss also noted the rage of near obscenities coming from his former Mistress' pet sorceress. He sighed inwardly, suddenly feeling a new empty yet overfilled feeling at the thought of having to put on a smile and manipulate these pathetic mortals into helping him slaughter his Mistress' killer. That thought reminded him that she was indeed dead and this bitter cocktail of his own emotion overwhelmed him, forcing him to cloak himself in a veil of rage.

Angrily, he pushed the glass away from himself; this sudden burst of rage very just briefly allowing Filia to sense him. She pasued, quickly setting aside her book as she turned back. She alone saw him, the rest of the group was far too occupied with Lina's enraged and quite violent antics.

"Xelloss?" Asked the golden dragon quietly as she stared at the viloet tresses that marked the back of His familiar head. Xelloss, the name ment so many things to her. Monster, savior, agitatoo, the unrepenting murder of her race. That last fact no longer mattered as much to her now as much had back then. How could it when she now knew her own races hands to be just as bloodstained? Her own ancestors had not even the excuse of war for their actions, but rather the _true_ slaughter of another race and a peaceful one at that.

The truth was as she gotten to spending more time on this little _vacation_, she had begun longing to see him again. Not long after the defeat of Darkstar Jilias, Val's egg, and Filia had set off across the globe to find a place to settle together. Along the way they had found Gravos and the three of them had made a pact to raise up Val the way he ought to have been reared, with the love and security all children desire. Ancient Dragon's have quite a long incubation period however, and once Jilias brought his new wife and stepson Paulo back with him from one of his many trips to hunt the ultimate bomb, Filia found herself needing a little break from all of them. So she had taken a year off. Trusting that the egg was in good hands she had traveled to Sailuune where she had begun coaching Amelia in the ancient and lost spells for Shrine Maidens. Amelia was coming along perfectly as her fiancé Zelgadiss had noted proudly when he had come back into town to propose. Lina and Gourry had also dropped in at one point and Filia had decided to have Amelia pay them to take her, Filia, and Zelgadiss with them for a little first hand experience.

It was during this journey that Filia had re-discovered just how young all of them were. She herself had learned to come to grips with reality and while she didn't like it, she accepted it for what it was, always. Unfortunately, Filia felt that with the exception of Zelgadiss who rarely spoke of it, all of them had shelltered themselves in a fun-loving exitence entirely void of reality.

Somedays Filia longed to have that sunnyside ability, but mostly she simply longed to speak to someone who could understand the horror she was feeling. She didn't need consoling or pity. There was none to be found for what she had seen and thought. No, what she wanted was understanding and silence. The more she had considered what she desired, the more she realized that her former enemy was perhaps the only being in existence who could give it to her.

Despite his perturbed distractedness and the chaos surrounding them, Xelloss heard the whisper of his name blow off of Filia's lips like a gun blast whisper his name. He stilled, feeling the odd sense of longing and confusion radiating off of her. Even now, her taste easily overwheled all others amongst them. Not surprising really, she had been his _favorite_ dish after all. Yes, and whilst he'd never addmit it aloud it was in fact an aquirred taste he had been craving for quite some. So much so that he had often considered tracking her down just stasisfy his hungering craving. However, these past five years had been inescapably time consuming and now...

Filia nearly gasped aloud as he chose to escape his own musing and turn to face her from. His eyes were unchracteristically open as they lock on hers and she gasped with a start. Nothing could have prepared her for the confusing sight of pain, rage, and helplessness swimming behind the inquiry of her summons. After all these years she had his attention and yet she stalled, her shock at his own vast swell of emotions rendering her speechless.

Xelloss stared back at her unamused, squelching the annoyed and childish urge to mouth "what" across the crowded dining hall. Instead he turned back to the matter at hand rudely pouring the pitcher of water on the floor and standing to his feet with a flourish. His closed-eye veil to the world back in place once more.

"Oh dear. I'm suddenly finding myself inexplicably annoyed! How very _unfortunate_." Xelloss muttered loudly to Luna, casting cool frown at the fumbling waitress as though she were to blame.

"Miss Luna, Miss Filia, I'm afraid I'll be taking my leave now." He muttered, nodding to each one of them in turn. "However, I can assure both of you that I will take care of what needs to be done tomorrow."

With that he phased away and Filia frowned in confusion, sharing a brief look with the Knight of Cepheid. Luna shrugged and followed him in suit as Jane gawked at the seats left empty in their wake. The dragoness sighed inwardly and tried to let it go, burying herself once more in her hardcovered tale of strong but naive women and tricky situations.

* * *

O O O

* * *

The Huntress Moon appears to last for three eves, alas this is only an illusion. In truth, each day after its' true form its' luster begins to wane a bit more each night. It was on this, the final eve of the Huntress Moon that Xelloss dragged the frozen silhouette of his Mistress across the forest floor to the solid marble of her favorite temple. She had come here so often to gaze apon it as it basked atop the mossy ground to bathe beneath the pale moonlight of a night just like this. Carefully, choked on silent emotion, he positioned her lifeless idol so that come midnight she too might bask in the glow of her favorite light.

As the seconds martched on and pale blue crept in across the emerald thatch, he pulled from his pack a small bag of crimsion petals and spread them at her feet. Then came the silver rice, tossed heavenward to call the ravens which came in swarms, nesting amongst the rose petals to feed.

_She is now truly the portrait of death._ He thought silently, phasing in close and brushing his lips against her cold lifeless wrist in a solitary kiss.

He leaned his head back, his bangs cloaking his eyes once again in their welcoming darkness. As midnight dawned, he threw a single purple rose at her feet scattering away the ravens like murder into the indigo sky as the last dying breath of the Huntress Moon highlighted her statuette. He quickly sealed the space around them closed. Sealed her away from all but himself. As long as he lived and breathed no one but him would ever see her moonlight again.

Broken and alone, he fell asleep in her castoff, as close to her glow as he could ever be again.


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

_Special thanks to you **Mwafa**, and **Mistress Dragon Flame**... _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_And what's the worst you take…_

_From every heart you break…_

_And like the blade you stain…_

_Well I've been holding on tonight…_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay…_

_So long and goodnight…_

_So long and goodnight …_

* * *

**_Helena - My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

Twas just short of two in the morning when Filia finally sighed and gave up her feeble attempts of self-distraction. Heaving a dry sigh, she primly tucked her book away and gazed forlornly out of her window, the fullmoon shinning its pale light down on the little inn from where it hung big and bright in the night sky above. It seemed distraction was definetly out of the question. If for no other reason than that the scenes in her current novel reminded her far too much of her own uncomfortable reality.

_Why? Why had you looked so hurt underneath your typical annoyance with me, Xelloss?_ Filia asked herself sliently, uable to hold back a light twitch. _And why did you have to be so rude about it?_

Filia pouted, letting out a low growl as she flopped down on the bed in annoyance. Heaving another sigh, she pulled liberated her travel bag from its place under the bed. Its' contents appeared to be rather simple at first glance. Three novels like the one she was currently reading, her tea set, a Shrine Maiden's guide for Amelia to learn from, and an odd little black book. It was the book that she pulled from the bag. Carefully, as so not to anger it. Yes _it_, for you see, this book wasn't really a book at all.

_**Summopere Monstrum**_ was a rare and highly sought after Mazoku. Long ago, in a time just before the war of the Monsters Fall, he had served as a messenger under none other than Hellmaster Phibbrizo himself. However, as the history went, it seemed he had been quite poor at his job. As such, it came to pass after yet a _fifth_ summons was improperly issued to the other Mazoku Lords, that Phibrizzo came to a swift and final decision. It seemed to the Hellmaster that the simplest remedy to his problem was also the most poetic. So, with a grin and a snap of his fingers the Hellmaster transformed his most obtuse servant into something more than capable of doing his job for him.

_**Summopere Monstrum**_ had awoken to find himself eternaly bound in the form of a tiny black book. A one of a kind little black book which had the preiviously unheard of ability to produce the ritual to summon any Mazoku from any place, at any time. Instantly.

With his newfound creation, the Lord Hellmaster also had the added bonus that now he could also make this happen without any concern whatsoever for the free will of the monster. Oh yes, now they _had_ to come when he called. After **_Monstrum's_** little transformation Hellmaster had often joked that he was offically his favorite servent.

Once Lina had destroyed Hellmaster however, **_Monstrum_**, who at the time had been stolen by Gaav in an effort to cripple said Hellmaster, found himself quickly sealed away by Valgaav. The powerful half-breed had known the book would be quite useful to the remaining Lords, especially in finding and apprhending Valgavv and the remaing mazoku still loyal to Gavv that had gone into hidding.

Filia, as well as probably both Xelloss and his master, had been completely clueless to all of this. However, last month when she and the others had been traveling through a small village close to where Valgaav's hideout had been, Lina had stopped to listen to an old and disreputable looking merchant give a lecture on the mysterious little black book. Lina's eyes had gotten wide and shiny at first but Zelgadiss suspicious nature kicked in and he gave an escapably logical argument as to why the book was obviously a fraud. Lina had shrugged in agreement and ran off with Gourry to grab some food instead, Zelgadiss and Amelia trailing behind.

Filia, however could sense the tiny but definite Mazoku aura tainting the small "book." Then, after she had heard its' full history and more importantly the names all of its owners, she knew she had to buy it less it fall into the wrong hands.

_Yes, __that was why you bought me…_ The book's mocking voice spoke up in her head, allowing her to realize that she had been thinking aloud. _Nothing at all to do with Lord Beastmaster's General-Priest…_

Filia smirked at the books pathetic attempts to enrage her. In the end, it was still a Mazoku, and it was _always_ hungry. "I do not deny that the thought of being able to summon Xelloss at anytime was certainly appealing, but I would never interrupt his work."

She smirked knowingly at the little black book. "I wouldn't want him ending up like _you_ now would I, Monstrum?"

The book emitted a low growling noise, causing the lights to flicker and the shutters to come unlatched as a large gust of wind blew them open and closed. The shutters continued to bang against the sides of the inn as the wind blew out every candle and light in the room. Filia giggled and shook her head in amusement and laid back down on her stomach, flipping open the book as she searched for the page she needed. "Touchée! You know you should do something about your self-confidence issues, Monstrum. Other Mazoku might end up using it to get a free meal out of you!"

Filia had learned to use taunting as a form of manipulation from the best and the book quickly quieted down as it began moping. _…sure, I mean who wouldn't want to be a big, scary, **book**!_

Filia giggled again as she continued to flip through the pages. "Oh come on now, don't be like that Mr. Monstrum. Why you are certainly the most powerful book _I've _ever seen, and so sought after too!"

If books could puff up in pride, _Summopere Monstrum_ would have been doing so. _…why yes I am, aren't I?_

"Yep. " Filia replied nodding as she bit her lip scanning the page dedicated to WolfPack Island. "Hmm… this odd…"

_What is? Do I have a waterstain on my pages or something! Oh I **do**, don't I! Great, you know once you hit three millennia everything just starts falling apart… and don't even get me started on the book lice…_

"No it's not that…" Filia interrupted tracing a finger down the list of names. "It's just I can't seem to find Xelloss' Mistress on here."

… _hmm… well perhaps she moved and neglected to put in a change of address form… or perhaps she decided to remain unlisted… How the **hell** should I know!_

Filia glared at the temperamental book. "Relax, no one's calling you inadequate, I was just curious that's all!"

…_Hmpt… whatever… look dragon, are you going to use me, or what?_

"I… I'm not sure I should…" Filia replied, considering the annoyed look that had been on Xelloss' face. "But… I want to…"

…_Hmm… well any advice I would give you would be evil… so just put me back and go to bed…_

Filia arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make what you just said bad advice then?"

If books could sweatdrop_ … oh yeah… ooops…_

Filia shook her head and gazed down at the book, finally making up her mind.

"I'm going to summon him." She informed the book. "What do you need from me?"

…_blood… free will… and some form of important reason, he's too high up to be **forced **to come if your pull isn't strong enough…_

"I see." Filia replied quietly as she memorized the text. "Very well, lets begin."

Using his power, Monstrum created for her an amethyst bladed dagger. A wolf possessing amethyst shards for eyes, which was wrapped protectively around a silver moon, was carved into the ebony hilt. _… here you go dragon… are you sure you aren't a little out of your league with this sort of power?_

Filia glared at the book, taking the dagger in her left hand and slicing a gash in her right palm.

"I can take it." She muttered clenching her fist and letting the blood fall onto the ancient pages. "I can take anything _your_ kind can dish out…"

…_indeed… so little dragon to call on the evil that you require you must recite the ritual of your own free will… he will ask why you called him before he will come however. You are not nearly as powerful as Lord Hellmaster he can refuse if he wants to…_

"I know how it works." Filia muttered in annoyance as she wiped the blade across the page again as it still held a crimson taint.

… _hmm… indeed… then little dragon you'd know that the blade you use to summon any monster of higher power than you remains stained until they accept the summoning…_

Filia blanched and a rustling of pages could be heard as the book chuckled at her.

"Oh shove it." Filia muttered closing her eyes and gripping the dagger in preparation as she concentrated on a haunting set of amethyst shards.

"_Suboles lupin... suboles luna. Messor pax pacis. Fontis de letum. Purpureus qui erumpo. Audio mei citatio erus frustro_! **_Summopere Monstrum_**!" The dragon maiden's eyes flashed violet and she drove the bloodstained blade into the book.

Deep violet smoke began to leak and swirl from around the tip of the blade and a picture began forming; a deep indigo star filled sky, lush green moss, a marble temple, and a beautiful yet cold statue. Nearly fifteen feet from its base, curled up and … _asleep?… _was the object of her summoning. Abruptly he awoke with a gasp, clutching his staff desperately.

"Oh Xelloss…" Filia whispered aloud placing a worried hand to her lips. "… what's happened to you…"

* * *

O O O

* * *

In his dream-like state, Xelloss shuddered violently as images of a wolf, the moon, a sickle slaying the masses, and finally a spring of blood, death and annihilation erupting from the ground filled his vision. With a shocked gasp his amethyst shards burst open and he sat up and grabbed hold of his staff not willing to be caught off guard. _… I… I've been summoned… but how? Hellmaster-sama is dead…_

"Oh Xelloss…" Came a worried whisper from above the canopy and Xelloss attention snapped up to see Filia once again staring at him."… what's happened to you…"

… _what indeed!_ Xelloss thought bitterly casting the dragoness an icy open-eyed glare._ …Stupid dragon, she hasn't the first clue of anything now does she! Not that she should of course, the ways of my race are far beyond **her** understanding… but then… how **did** she get her hands on Lord Hellmaster's Summopere Monstrum?… and how was she able to get it to trust her… hmmm this will bear investigating…_

Filia winced under his harsh glare and looked down at her lap not wishing to hold it. "Sorry… I… you don't have to tell me, if you don't want too."

"Hmpt, I don't need you to tell me that, Miss Filia." Xelloss replied annoyed as he dusted the moss off his cape and looked up again once he was sure she'd meet his gaze.

With his typical smirk, although it now looked terrifying rather than infuriating as his open, amethyst shards locked in on her own large, sapphire orbs. "So Filia, it seems you have the _will_ to summon me and Lord Hellmaster's book was also apparently willing to serve _you_…" He gave the book an even glare.

… _oh he's the one having a casual chat with a dragon and he thinks **me** guilty of treason… arrogant bastard… _Filia heard the books annoyed voice quip from inside her head. She figured that must be one of the nicer benefits of being transformed into a magical book; only your master could hear what you had to say. Otherwise book lice would have been the least of his worries.

"… but as I'm certain you know Miss Filia…" Xelloss continued, unaware of the silent dialogue although able to feel Monstrum's indignation. "… I can still refuse you if your reasons for summoning are below me and I find that they are! Good day Miss Filia!"

Filia dropped her mouth in shock as Xelloss phased out of her view. "Wha… Why that little!"

… _hmpt…_ Spoke up the book in her mind. … _don't worry little dragon… he **has** to hear out your proposal… its the rules…_

That said, the view changed so that it showed Xelloss' study where he was preparing to pour himself a stiff drink. Sensing the intrusion he slammed down the crystal glass, causing it to shatter, and glared at them. "Oh my Miss Filia! You just don't know when to quit, do you!"

Filia glared back and replied haughtily. "You have to hear out my reason for summoning you! It's the rules!" She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "You don't think I'd bother summoning _you_ of all Monsters simply to chat do you!"

… _heh… _The book chuckled in here head. _… that's precisely what you did though, isn't it?…_

"Quiet you." Filia grumbled to the book attempting not to blush.

Xelloss easily overheard the response from Filia and he had to smirk. Unable to resist following up on what he was certain Monstrum had said the trickster fell back into his usual close-eyed grin. "Oh dear! Why Miss Filia! I don't know what to say! To think you'd go through all this effort! Tracking down Lord Hellmaster's _Summopere Monstrum_ just to find the ritual to summon me!"

He shook his head in amusement. "It seems you're completely infatuated with me! How very unfortunate!"

"Wha…why… arrrggg…" Went the dragoness, once again a loss for words in his presence. Monstrum's pages rustled loudly as his chuckling filled her head. Filia glared at him and chucked him at the wall. "Oh shove off you stupid book!"

Xelloss tittered in amusement and beamed at the flustered dragoness as she glared at the book, tail popped out and fists clenched, its now slightly bent pages were still rustling. He had often considered the prospect of seducing the annoyingly fascinating little gold but had figured it a near impossible task. It appeared he had been quite wrong!

"Yare, yare!" Xelloss replied airily. "Obviously I can't just blow you off after you put this much effort into it!" He beamed at the confused dragoness and phased into her room, placing a finger over her lips and touching his nose to hers as her bright blue orbs went wide in shock. "I'll accept this summoning Fi_-chan_!"

Filia turned red and quickly backed away. Unfortunately, she bumped the backs of her knees into the bed and was forced into a rather immodest sitting position on it.

"It… it isn't like that!" Filia protested as Xelloss crossed his arms and smirked smugly down at her, clearly not buying any of it. The pages of the book rustled again and Filia smirked cruelly at it before turning the same self-satisfied gaze on Xelloss.

"Although I won't deny that I've wanted to see you again for sometime now…" Filia stated, picking up a still rustling and chuckling Monstrum and dusting it off. "The real reason I summoned you tonight was to give you this!"

She held out the shocked book and beamed at the equally shocked Xelloss.

… _WHAT!… you can't seriously be considering giving me to **that **arrogant bastard!_

Filia smirked condescendingly down at the book. "Oh don't worry! I think you two have a lot in common!"

If books could glare and looks could kill _… do you have any idea how treacherous it was of me to allow a dragon to use me…_ the book took on a mournful tone_ … I trusted you, Filia-Sama… how could you?_

Filia gulped and Xelloss felt the books sadness and the feelings of guilt as they washed over the dragoness. "I… I'm sorry Monstrum… but I really don't have any reason to keep you and… he does… I… I've enjoyed your company though…"

_When you weren't being so rude to me…_ She continued silently. _…but then again apparently he must have really liked me…_ She cast a confused look at another Mazoku who had insulted her on a regular basis and sighed. _… Arrggg! Why are Mazoku so confusing…_

"Oh I see!" Xelloss stated, smacking a fist into his palm as he interpreted the emotions being emitted from both of them. "You actually liked her, Monstrum! That's why you let her use you!"

The book growled, causing the wind to pick up outside and Filia stroked his cover comfortingly and he instantly calmed himself. Xelloss shook his head in bemusement at his good fortune. Filia was presenting him with a book that could easily bring his Mistress' killer to him as soon as he had bait strong enough to bring him. His decision to save her during the battle with Valgaav may have got him in some trouble, but it was certainly paying off!

"Well Monstrum!" Xelloss began cheerily walking over to them. "I'll make you a deal! If you let me use you I'll the share ownership rights of you with Miss Filia!" He beamed at them. "If she needs you or even if she doesn't and you just want to visit with her, if I have the time, I'll let her have you!"

"Is it a deal!" He asked smirking calmly at the two of them.

"Monstrum?" Filia asked the little black book in her arms.

… _If I must…_

Xelloss felt the book's feelings grow resigned and beamed at them, carefully taking him from Filia and placing him in his bag. It was then that he noticed the blood on the cover, the blood that was still dripping from the gash in Filia's hand as it swam its way down her arm, and dripped steadily on the carpet.

"You're bleeding." He stated in a cool tone, focusing his now opened eyes on her. From nowhere he produced a deep violet, silk scarf, grabbed her wrist and began wrapping her palm.

Filia opened her mouth to protest but closed it quickly as she saw the look in his eyes. She watched his lavender gloved hands as the one not gripping her wrist pulled tight on the scarf to put pressure on the wound. She gasped in pain at this and Xelloss saw it dance across her eyes as he tasted it. It was delicious, just as the rest of her was.

… _but how can you know that when all you've tasted are her emotions?_ His inner reasoning asked him mockingly and he smirked at the thought. Oh yes, he had often considered seducing his little dragon, but time would not permit the effort before and now was certainly no time to break his focus. …_ However, you do owe her a bit of time… she did just practically hand you victory on a silver platter…_

Filia gulped briefly as she caught the fleeting look of hunger in her former enemy's eyes and tried not to think of how nice it felt to have her hand in his. _… you don't love him Filia and you know it… you're just… lonely… so very lonely… and he… he's just the only one who could even possibly begin to understand…_

Xelloss felt the confusion and desire radiating off his little dragon in waves and once again felt that same empty yet over-filled feeling he had felt in the restaurant. He released her hand abruptly. "I'm sorry Miss Filia, but I have overstepped my bounds and simply cannot allow myself to be distracted by you. It cost me one Mission and this one is far more important."

Filia looked at him briefly confused and not just a little hurt, but then quickly bowed her head in submission as realization hit her. "I understand."

This look was something Xelloss was not used to seeing on her. He couldn't help but wish to explore more of it. As soon as he considered it, a whole new set of thoughts crashed through his head and he nearly gasped aloud as he considered doing all of them to her here and now. _…oh my…it'd certainly be nice to forget everything, now wouldn't it?… relieve some stress…_ _No! What are you saying!_ _… _

… _you have to get out of here now…_

"Goodnight Miss Filia. I shall see you and the others tomorrow." He sated coolly and phased home.

Filia glanced concerned at the spot where he had just been and sighed.

"… oh Xelloss… if I only knew what was wrong…"


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

_Oh how I wish there was more In-character XelFi Fanfiction out there…_

**-x- **Rockdad puffs out lower lip and wipes away a tear**-x-**

_Oh well, nothing a XelFi fan can do but write some and hope other brave authors and authoresses will become inspired! (n-)_

_Thanks again to **Mwafa**, you rock._

_You to **Kindall**! I give you a large plushy of Yade in Phoenix form! If you are wondering what that looks like you can check it out on my **homepage** as I now have a title page for Slayers: Dedicated up! (nn)_

_Also thank you **Ukchana**! That was one of the best complements I've received and as you can tell from my statement above, which I typed up Wednesday when I started this chapter, I agree with you! The way I can understand Xelloss' character so well is because I'm a cynical sadomasochist with a good heart! I care for people but don't believe in True Love and Justice and enjoy the power of being able to control either pain or pleasure! (nn) Heh, I actually have quite a bit in common with Lina Inverse, which might I add is exactly why I'm dead set against the Xelloss/Lina pairing, she'd never trust him! (nn)_

_Oh and I got some polls up on my **homepage** so check em out if you get the time guys! (n-)_

_Anywho, this is the chapter that **was** supposed to come next… (Xx)_

_Heh, enjoy! (nn)_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Life is but a dream for the dead…  
And well I, I won't go down by myself…  
But I'll go down with my friends…_

_-**"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

Luna sighed in mild irritation, taking in the sight of the incredibly undignified position she found the new Lord Beastmaster in. 

In his study, face down on the desk amongst the broken shards of crystal and whiskey lay Xelloss; hair disheveled and once again, asleep.

The Knight of Cepheid narrowed her eyes from under her long indigo bangs and pulled loose her sword. With a grunt she easily cleaved the desk in half, mere inches from his head.

"Wha…" Xelloss awoke with a start, groping near his side for his staff as so not to be caught off guard. Oh… there it was… pointed under his chin.

Xelloss glared up at Luna as she smugly pushed it into his throat.

"Don't look at me like that, Lord Beastmaster." She stated coolly, relaxing her grip and tossing the staff back to its annoyed owner who caught it easily. Luna shook her head, also annoyed, and sheaved her sword. "Think what could have happened had that not been a friendly lesson."

She raised her head to make eye contact with him. "The time for sleeping has past, Lord Beastmaster. Now get your lazy ass up and gather the others."

She crossed her arms and gave him a dangerous glare. "Or are you planning to sit back and ignore your Mistress' final order?'

Xelloss glared at her, standing to his feet and retrieving _Summopere Monstrum _from the edge of the desk where it had spent the night safe from the whiskey and shards of crystal. "Oh my Miss Luna! Tell me, did you come here this morning simply to mock me, or do you actually have a purpose!"

Luna gave him an even glare that was response enough and Xelloss smirked.

"Oh dear, I suppose that _was_ a bit out of line now wasn't it!" He stated cheerfully, closing his eyes and placing on his infamous grinning façade. "Hmm, how unfortunate…"

"What's that?" Luna asked ignoring his mock apology and pointing at the now bloodstained cover of the little black book. "It has a distinctly Mazoku aura."

… _oh you **think**? _Muttered the book in his head. Xelloss beamed widely and hit the book a little harder than he needed to against his hand, the book grunted in his head, but quickly fell silent. "Why Lord Hellmaster's _Summopere Monstrum_ of course!"

Luna's eyes went wide at the ancient and infamous title. "Truly?"

The now Greater-Beast beamed at her infuriatingly. "Would I lie!"

The Knight matched his smirk and took a different path of questioning. "Where did you get it?"

"Sore wa himistu desu!" He replied, holding up a finger and falling back on his usual response. He didn't feel like starting off the day by explaining to a prodding Luna that he had been in Filia's room last night.

"Fine." Luna shrugged, gazing at her timepiece. "Keep your secret. If you're ready to speak to the others they should be eating lunch at Nyara-Nyara so that Miss Amelia can get Miss Filia to back her on the fact that they are far superior to Nyo-Heron's."

Luna smirked. "Obviously my sister disagrees."

"Hmm…" Xelloss stated unconcerned as he fixed his hair and cape. "And what do you think, Miss Luna?"

Luna shrugged. "Personally they're both horrible. My restaurant could top their culinary skills any day."

"Hmm, this is true." Xelloss agreed using a bit of his power to clean up the shards and the neglected alcohol. Instead of getting drunk last night, Xelloss had distracted himself from both his lost Mistress and the temping concept of taming a certain gold by memorizing every ritual listed under the Icy North. With a wide smile he turned to the Knight of Cepheid and offered her his free hand. "Very well! Lets go see for ourselves which we think is better!"

"But neither one of us tried the roast beef." Luna replied arching an eyebrow and taking the gloved hand.

"Nonsense!" Xelloss replied concentrating on the other famous restaurant Atlas City had to offer. "Why I believe I last tried it twenty-seven yeas ago!"

Luna smirked. "Hmm, I may be mistaken but I'm pretty sure they've probably changed the recipe by now."

"Hmm…" Xelloss replied sadly. "This is true…"

Meanwhile, at Nyara-Nyara, Gourry the swordsman was confused, even more so than usual.

"Say Lina…" Gourry asked his tiny companion as she sat with her arms crossed staring nonchalantly off to the side. "… um… aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No." The sorceress replied in a tone as nonchalant as her stare.

"Huh?" Asked the swordsman, now thoroughly perplexed. Nothing had ever stumped him this much. "Why not, Lina?"

"Because…" Lina replied, her tone unchanging. "I refuse to settle for Nyara-Nyara's Hot Pot when Nyo-Heron's Roast Beef is obviously superior."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cut in, her tone stating her obvious disagreement. "You are wrong!"

She crossed her arms and turned off to the side with a smug smile. "As a princess I have a more refined palette than you, Miss Lina!"

"As do I." Continued Zelgadiss, scooping up a bite of it for himself. "Rezo put me through extensive training to be able to deal with the overbearing prestige of the upper class and I must agree with Amelia on this one."

"You would!" Lina replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You doubt my abilities to remain unbiased?" Zelgadiss stated crossing his arms, his voice taking a dangerous edge. "My decision was the same last time we had this… _discussion_."

"Please!" Filia cut in before the fight could break out again, three times in one day was quite enough. "Miss Lina! Mr. Zelgadiss! This solves nothing!"

"Besides…" She continued wiping her mouth with her napkin and smiling reassuringly at the quartet. "I have to come to my decision!"

"Really!" Lina exclaimed excitedly, leaning in on her elbows. "Tell me, tell me!"

Filia giggled briefly before clearing her throat and taking on a serious tone. "In my opinion…"

"Yes? Yes?" Lina prodded, cutting in.

"The best dish in Atlas City…" Filia continued ignoring the outburst as the others leaned in on edge. "…is ..."

Suddenly a lavender gloved hand slipped over her mouth muffling off her response as its owner replied. "A secret, of course!"

"Xelloss!" Stated Zelgadiss and Lina in unison.

"Mr. Xelloss?" Inquired Amelia.

"Huh?" Asked Gourry, confused as usual.

"Hallo!" Stated the purple haired Mazoku in his normal manner.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Zelgadiss suspiciously.

Xelloss smiled at the chimera as he rubbed his head nervously. "Oh my… well you see I'm afraid I need your help!"

"Forget it!" Replied Lina holding up a hand. "Anytime we get involved with one of your crazy schemes we end up broke and the world is nearly destroyed by some egotistical, suicidal, and homicidal psycho-path!"

"But Miss Lina!" Whined Xelloss, expertly holding his temper in check. "None of those things were a result of _my_ missions! The first was all Lord Hellmaster's doing! And the second was Miss Filia's!"

He cracked an eye at her. "And as to the matter of payment! Perhaps I should simply take back the talismans given to me by Lord Hellmaster!"

"Wha… by who?" Came Lina's nervous reply.

Xelloss smirked. "Oh my Miss Lina! Did you never reconsider the phrasing of that statement once you discovered who my current Master was!"

"You said they were a gift from a nobleman for a service you had done for him…" Zelgadiss thought aloud, a bemused smirk forming on his lips. "I suppose Hellmaster Phibbrizo would certainly fall under the title of nobleman by your races standards."

… _oh you **think**? _Muttered Monstrum in his head._ …why your deductive reasoning is astounding!_

While Xelloss silently had to agree with the books crude observation, he beamed cheerfully at the chimera. "Very good Zelgadiss! Now as I was…"

He was cut off by a soft wet sensation against his gloved palm as Filia attempted to say something through it.

"What was that Miss Filia!" Xelloss asked, quickly removing his hand, currently not at all comfortable with having her lips anywhere on his being. He of course did not let this little fact show, however. "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that!"

"I _said_…" Filia continued, glaring at him as he smiled back innocently, before she turned her gaze towards the petite red head. "That as I've paid for all of the expenses on this trip, as well as the other, plus what I gave you last year when you came to collect! The use of your abilities has most _certainly_ been covered, Miss Lina."

"Oh and just how much do you think my life's worth anyway, Filia!" Lina retorted in annoyance.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cut in saving Filia from having to respond. This was probably a good thing as she had heard of _kings_ whose lives cost less. "How could you! You know that if we hadn't helped her the world would have been destroyed."

Amelia crossed her arms and turned to the side. "You got paid for saving your _own_ life!" She glared at her accusingly. "And you still haven't paid me back for all the money you made me owe daddy, either!"

"Uhh…" Lina chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head, which was now sporting a rather large sweatdrop. "…well, you see…."

"Besides…" Zelgadiss continued coolly. "The Dragon Elders at Filia's temple never actually gave us the job, Lina."

"Um… well…" Lina began.

Xelloss was growing tired of this and so he simply threw a bag of gold on the table. "Here Miss Lina, this should cover the expenses of talking to me."

That said, as Lina eagerly snatched up the bag, Filia and Zelgadiss watched as Xelloss teleported them all somewhere else. Filia, quickly realizing where she was, screamed and pulled loose her mace pointing it at his nose.

"Filia!" Yelled Lina, worry etched on her features as she and the others turned to see what was wrong, the men reading their swords.

"You brought us to your _home_!" The dragoness growled, eyes and back consumed in flames. "The home of a disgusting _monster_!"

Xelloss twitched harder than ever, given the current circumstances.

"Yes!" He stated, attempting to keep his mask up. "And as you can see its neither located in the north, or is it covered in _ice_!"

Filia winced briefly, remembering her naïve description of his master during one of their many arguments. She quickly recovered and turned to the side with a snort. "So what if I got it wrong! All the Mazoku Lords are the same anyway."

"No, they are not…" He replied dangerously opening his eyes and causing her to gasp. "And you should feel honored I've allowed a golden dragon to be a guest in _my_ home."

Filia winced and a chuckling female stepped out from behind Xelloss, where she had been standing the whole time, prepared to give him a hand should he need it. "He's right you know, please respect your place, Miss Filia."

Lina's eyes popped open wide and it took a couple of moments to process what she was seeing.

"Lina?" Gourry asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey! Lina?"

Her brain finally processing the sight of her sister, on WolfPack Island, standing next to Xelloss, she did what girl in her position who had lived through true horror would. She screamed and fainted. Fortunately, Gourry easily caught her.

"Lina!" Gourry called shaking her.

"Miss Lina!" Shouted the two Shrine Maidens running over to see what the trouble was, followed by Zelgadiss who shot a glare at Xelloss and the other woman.

Xelloss raised an eyebrow at the unconscious Lina Inverse and turned towards her sister. "Oh my! Miss Luna! Just what did you do to her, anyway?" He shook his head in amusement at the sorceress who had faced Hellmaster Phibbrizo without ever showing fear, only sorrow. "Oh dear!"

Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister's side pushing away the others with a harsh. "Move."

Once she had her sister to herself she smirked sadistically, pulled out a couple of slugs and put them on her face.

…_uhh…what's that on my face…_ Lina thought to herself, able to feel _these_ creatures even from within her unconscious state. _…oh…no…no…_

"_SLUGS_!" Lina yelled sitting up with a scream and clawing at her face. "Ahh! Get them off! Get them _off_!"

"They are off." Luna replied coolly.

Lina screamed and ducked behind Gourry's legs crying and shuddering.

"Huh? Lina?" Asked the confused swordsman, looking down at the trembling sorceress behind his legs.

"It would appear that you're Lina's sister, Luna." Zelgadiss replied coolly, fixing her with a suspicious gaze.

"Miss Luna?" Pondered Amelia, placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Miss Lina sister that she was so afraid of?"

Luna smirked but remained silent.

"Miss Luna is not just Miss Lina's sister." Filia spoke up looking down at the terrified sorceress in pity. "But the Knight of Cepheid as well."

"The Knight of Cepheid!" Repeated Zelgadiss in Amelia in shock.

"Hey… um… guys?" Gourry spoke up confused as usual. "What is the night of seepage?"

Filia giggled. "Oh no Mr. Gourry not the night of seepage, the Knight…" She pointed to Luna's sword meaningfully. "… of Cepheid, the patriarch of the Gods."

"You see…" Filia explained. "When Cepheid fought with Shabringdo…" She made eye contact with Gourry who was already lost so she translated slowly. "When the big evil fought with the big good…"

"Oh!" Gourry stated in understanding causing the others to stare at him in shock. "Big baddie fights big goodie, got it!"

He tilted his head confused again. "Who wins?"

Filia smiled; pleased he was absorbing some of this. "The big goodie, now the world isn't destroyed."

"Oh." Gourry stated pleased by this news. "That's a good thing."

Filia smirked, shaking her head. "Yes it is Mr. Gourry."

"Unfortunately…" She continued slowly looking for any sign that he wasn't following her. "…this took a lot of power…"

"Well of course." Replied Gourry reasonably. "I mean it is the big baddie!"

Xelloss and the others, save Filia facefaulted at this. Lina was still trembling behind Gourry's knees and was completely oblivious to everything but where her sister was standing.

Filia giggled again. "Right, in fact this big baddie was so bad the big goodie couldn't actually kill him…"

Gourry was lost again. "Huh? But I thought you said the big goodie won."

"The big goodie did!" Filia replied in full teacher mood by now. "Since it couldn't kill the big baddie, it spit it up so it wouldn't be the "big baddie" any more."

"I see…" Gourry replied placing a finger to his chin as the others stared at him in shock, Lina still wasn't with it and Filia was just pleased he was getting it. "So now you have a whole bunch of pieces of the big baddie."

"Yes!" Filia agreed pleased. "These pieces can still fight though because they're monsters…"

"Wow." Gourry stated his eyes opening wide. "That's not good!"

Filia giggled again and Xelloss rolled his eyes.

… _you **think**…_ muttered the book in annoyance and both Xelloss and Filia cast it a look before sharing a surprised one, to which the book replied_…what? You're both my masters so you **both** can hear me…_

Xelloss shrugged and a pleased Filia turned back to her lesson.

"No it wasn't Mr. Gourry." Filia continued. "However, there is still one piece of the big goodie floating around."

"Oh." Gourry replied in relief. "That's good."

Filia giggled again. "You see it takes the form of a person Mr. Gourry, the Knight of Cepheid is the Knight of the big goodie!"

"Oh!" Gourry realized aloud. "Then Lina's sister is that last piece of the big goodie!"

"Correct!" Filia nodded proudly.

Xelloss clapped his hands briefly. "Bravo Miss Filia! Very impressive!"

Filia blushed and looked over at the wall nonchalantly. "I didn't do anything but put it in a language Mr. Gourry could understand."

"But Miss Filia!" Amelia spoke up. "Mr. Gourry doesn't understand any lang…"

The justice princess cutoff staring at the ground, far too nice to continue that statement. Zelgadiss cast her a look and then looked over at Filia. "She's right Filia, he doesn't. You have a skill."

Filia shrugged now quite red.

Meanwhile Gourry was confused by something else. "So then, if you're the last piece of the big goodie, why is Lina so afraid of you?" He asked the still smirking Luna.

Luna shrugged. "Because we're sisters."

Gourry, who had quite a few of _those_, thought about the way they treated one another and nodded with understanding. "Oh I see…"

Luna smirked at him as the others were now the ones confused. "Have a few of your own do you?"

Gourry nodded, but then hardened his gave. "And I stop them from picking on each other so I'll stop you guys too."

Luna chuckled. "Hmm, bold but stupid. Heart in the right place but mostly missing the intellect. She can keep you, I approve."

Luna glanced over at Xelloss, the rest of the group was now completely lost.

"It's obvious you can't have both me _and_ my sister on this mission." She smirked. "You can't even get her to listen to you speak it while I'm here."

Luna shrugged. "I really should back to work anyway, being the Knight of Cepheid pays dirt, these days."

"Oh dear!" Xelloss replied remembering the lavish palaces they used to possess. "This _is_ true. Very well, you may take your leave!"

Luna smirked and gave a short bow. "Lord Beastmaster."

She then turned to her trembling and terrified little sister. "You will accept this mission, I only wish I could join you."

The rage and regret apparent her features allowed Filia to notice this was most certainly true. _… I wonder what happened… and did she call him **Lord **Beastmaster…_

Luna looked up at the swordsman. "Take good care of her, no one can harm my sister but me."

Gourry smirked loosening his sword. "Not even _you_ will touch her."

Luna smirked and headed out of the throneroom doors to her ride.

The doors slammed shut behind her and Filia turned on Xelloss. "She called you _Lord_ Beastmaster, what did she mean by that?"

"Don't tell me _you_ got a promotion." Smirked the chimera dryly.

"Hardly," Sneered Xelloss, his now eyes open. He was in no mood to deal with this. "Lord Dynast came here four days ago and murdered my Mistress because she refused to help him conquer the world. He left me alive to play his little game once he gets done enslaving humanity."

He smirked at their horror filled faces and then turned to Filia. "You see Miss Filia, not all dark lords are the same after all. Some even have different and quite treasonous goals, don't they!"

"Oh Xelloss…" Filia whispered her voice apologetic. For her previous statement to be sure, but more so for the look of anguish once again swimming behind his amethyst shards.

Xelloss smirked bitterly at her. "So now you know, don't you? Now you know 'what happened to me' as you had so delicately put it."

Once again that empty but overfilled feeling washed over him and he glared at the others. "I find I'm no longer in the mood to discuss this."

He directed a hand and three wolves appeared at his side. One for each pair and one for Filia. "My servants will direct you to the dinning hall and then to your chambers. We will discuss this further tomorrow."

With that he was gone.

* * *

_The night of seepage! Heh! As you may ahve noticed this chapter was kinda pointless and yet informative as well as humoress! (nn) _

_You see, my goal with this story is to show how soemthing as big as this could effect Xelloss so there will a few scenes where Xelloss just can't deal with other people or his own reality at the time and will just forget about it till later._

_Also, I left out quite a bit of what the Knight of Cephied actually does! But don't worry! Lina snaps out of it in the next chapter! And I'm sure he'll ask! __(n-)_


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

_Woohoo! Finally I've updated! Sorry about taking so long I find that when my real life gets more interesting it's harder to keep up with my fantasy realms! (Xx)_

_Heh. But now the next chapter is posted and I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Oh yes and special thanks to **ColoredBleach** for that very nice review, I'm glad you feel that way! (nn)_

_Thanks of course to **Mwafa**, still me number one fan! **MistressDragonFlame**, always one of the first reviews I note! **Leslie**, I'm glad to motivate a review from you any time! **somatogenic**, hee! Yea! Flattery will get you nearly anywhere! **ZIf Froz**, Heh! Never fear I may take months to update but I'll never not finish my work! (nn) **Tanwen Whitefire**, Actually I bet Lina wishes that were the case but no, if she's normal she gets it once a month like the rest of us, hers just happens to fall on the Huntress Moon every year without fail! As I invented it, so shall it be! Teehee! (nn)_

_Okay! Well that's about everything so I'll leave you be and will probably update next week! Enjoy! (nn)_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_You're not in this alone…  
Let me break this awkward silence…  
Let me go, go on record…  
Be the first to say I'm sorry…_

Hear me out…

_  
Well if you take me down…  
Or would you lay me out…  
And if the world needs something better…  
Let's give them one more reason now…_

-**"Skylines And Turnstiles" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

After dinner Gourry carried a still moaning and shuddering Lina to their room. Once they reached their door their escort turned his amber shards on them. He nuzzled the door open and then curled up in the hallway beside its frames.

The swordsman recognized a guardian when he saw one and felt pleased to know Lina would be extra safe in this room. No way a wolf that big would let any slugs get by _him_! Nodding this to himself, Gourry confidently nudged the door shut with his foot.

Gently he laid the sorceress on the bed and pulled the ornate covers over her before preparing to blow out the torches.

However, as he turned to do so Lina spoke up in a timid tone. "Is she gone yet?"

Gourry turned back and smiled reassuringly at Lina who was peeking out at him fearfully from under the covers. For all her insults and all of her fireballs, Lina was still only a little girl… well now a big girl even if she was still small in… stature. More so, she was a girl he'd die to protect. He loved her. Although even _he_ wasn't dumb enough to tell Lina _that_!

"Yeah. She's gone!" He replied cheerfully, resting his arms behind his head. "Boy, for the last piece of the big goody, your sister can sure be mean!"

"You don't know the half of it." Lina stated gloomily before turning on him in disbelief. "Wait! You know that my big sister is the Knight of Cepheid! But you never know anything about history!"

Gourry, who had raised his hands to his face ion instinct lowered them and replied amiably. "Well I didn't, but I do now.'

"Miss Filia taught me about it!" He explained cheerfully, placing his hands back behind his head as the sorceress gaped at him. "She told me how when the big baddie fought the big goodie, the big baddie was split up into pieces and there was still one piece of the big goodie, your sister!"

Lina stared a moment then slowly shook her head in disbelief. "You mean you finally had a moment of comprehension and I missed it!"

"Yeah." Gourry noted sadly. "You also missed the feast afterwards so I saved some food for you!"

"Really!" Lina gasped excited and pleased. She really did love the dumb guy, and still in shock from his startling sudden ability to understand things she gave him a rare appreciative smile before bolting out of the bed. "Come on Gourry! Let's eat!"

OOO

Down the next hall in a different room, Filia shivered violently, huddling her blankets closer to her for warmth.

The room was a classy mixture of violet, red, and bronze. It was also cold as a tomb.

She rolled over again, curling up into a ball but it was useless. Any position she changed to was as cold as the last.

With a sigh she sat up on the edge of the bed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders/ Getting up, she padded over to the burrow exchanging it for her cloak and boots.

"There's got to be somewhere in this castle that's warmer than this!" She reasoned to herself as she turned the knob and headed into the hallway. Easily hearing the sound, her wolfish escort rose lazily to his feet with a stretch and a yawn, which showed of his claws and his pink tongue.

Filia smiled at this and would have patted him affectionately on the head were it not for his distinct Mazoku aura telling her this was all a charade.

"Can you take me to the warmest place in the palace?" she asked politely, bending down to meet his eyes.

The wolf held his steely gaze on her own azure one before abruptly turning and trotting off down the hall. Filia took this as a sign that he would and followed after him.

A staircase and three long halls later, Filia found herself a large set of mahogany doors. The wolf sat on his haunches and gazed at coolly, waiting for her to open the door.

"You won't fool _me_ with that wolf act of yours!" Filia stated sternly, placing her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow. "I know you're more than strong enough to open that door by yourself!"

The wolf grinned a big wolf grin and got to his feet, easily pushing the door open with his snout.

Filia nodded curtly and followed hi through. Once inside she gave a small gasp of delight. The room was a massive library. The wall was directly across from the doors was an immense glass window with silver and sapphire embodied silk curtains. The curtains were pulled back to the sides with a large piece of woven bronze rope. To each side of them ascended to grand circular staircase, both leading up to balcony upon balcony of books.

Each staircase extended all the way to the ceiling, which was painted to look like a brilliant night sky with on a few misty clouds and the Huntress Moon in its full blue splendor. It was beautiful.

Torches had been placed evenly on the blue strips of wall between each bookshelf, four to each balcony. There was also a large fire pit in the center of the room. It was there, before the roaring inferno, that Filia's escort curled up by and gazed at her smugly.

Filia shook her head with a smirk and sat down next to him.

"I would thank you for leading me here…" She said loftily, raising a hand to her bosom. "…but I could never bring myself to complement a _monster_."

The wolf arched an eyebrow and then promptly shook out his fur and his head, covering the ex-priestess from head to toe in dirt and drool before sitting back down, looking quite proud of himself!

Filia glared at him and stood up in huff stalking over to the window, wiping at her face as she did so.

Her furious cat-like swiping was cut short as she caught sight of Xelloss once again up at the base of that statue.

"Oh Xelloss…" She whispered sadly, placing a hand to the window.

The wolf, which knew his name to be Artem as Zelas-sama herself had named him, watched the dragoness with some interest.

She was the one that Xelloss-sama had thrown a very important mission in order to save. Zelas-sama had naturally been furious, even more so when he had been unable to give her any reason what-so-ever for doing so.

Now this same dragon, which appeared to have hated him so was gazing with compassion down on the enemy of her race. A fascinating alliance, more so, perhaps even one Dynast-sama himself couldn't have possibly foreseen. Artem found this pleased him.

Filia gasped and as something cool and wet pressed against her hand. She looked down to see her escort gazing back up at her with cool steel eyes.

With another turn of his head, Artem encouraged Filia to follow him. Smiling graciously, she did.

OOO

_A sword digging into his Mistress, a soft whisper of "… remember that I care for you…", a cigarette snuffed out that smell but this wasn't wine this was blood, and **he** was drinking it. The ice lord gazed down at him sadly from his mistress' throne. Her body was draped across his lap, a bleeding slit in her middle._

"_Don't worry Xelloss." He said in a sad monotone. "Its bitter, not good wine at all."_

"_Hmm…" Xelloss replied arching an eyebrow incredulously. "But if it's bitter then why drink it?"_

_Dynast smiled a sad knowing smile and pressed the glass against the wound, refilling it. "Because it's all I got."_

Xelloss gave a startled gasp of horror as something nudged him back into consciousness. Not something, _someone_. He could sense Filia's aura easily and he was in no mood to deal with this. With a growl he shoved her away, leaping to his feet.

Filia gasped, clearly taken aback as Xelloss glared daggers at her, his amethyst shards blazing.

"What!" He yelled, his calm composure completely lost for the first time in existence.

"… uh… well… um…" Filia fumbled for words, taking a couple of terrified steps backward.

Xelloss rolled his eyes aware he was being immature and far too emotional but not rightfully caring.

"So…" He sneered, rage replaced by an overwhelming sense of annoyance. "You saw me here, curled up at the base of this scrap of ice that was once my mistress and you decided I needed some company!"

"…" Filia blanched and couldn't respond, partially caught up in the horror of thought that this beautiful statue was his mistress, as well as the fear of angering him even further.

Xelloss shook his head in disgust. "Oh dear! So this is how the dragon race atone for their violent nature! By consoling poor Mazoku when they foolishly turn on each other even though they've killed far more of us as well as their own than we ever have!"

Xelloss looked at her, a cold cruel smirk on his lips. "My how dull. Your kind really is just a bunch of hypocritical old fool aren't they!"

Filia clenched her fists, a vein popping out on her forehead and prepared to retort, but then she reconsidered.

… _he's… hurt… he's hurt and alone and is trying to hurt me so he'll stop hurting…_

Filia unclenched her fists, letting her arms drop loosely to her sides as she realized this.

With a small sad smile of understanding, Filia wrapped her arms around him. Xelloss stiffened in surprise and was about to pull away when he felt her face nuzzle into his hair, her lip brushing against his ear as she whispered something that made his world stop.

"I'm here because of _you_ Xelloss. I… I… care about _you_, not my races morals and not my own conscience. Seeing you this way makes me feel like I'm choking on my own heart…"

In that one moment Xelloss forgot to breath, forgot how to move, forgot how to think or to feel. He forgot everything he knew in this new strange world. So he just collapsed against her body, holding onto her tightly as he waited for this brave new world to stop spinning.

OOO

Up in their own room Amelia and Zelgadiss watched the scene on the grounds before them from their window with heavy hearts.

"Poor Mr. Xelloss…" The princess murmured sadly, placing a worried hand to her mouth.

"Indeed." Zelgadiss replied crossing his arms and gazing down at the pair of them with mixed feelings. "Even I can't help but pity him."

He inhaled heavily turning away from the window and gazing forlornly around the room. "Although I do fear why he's gathered us all here."

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" The little princess inquired, confusion adorning her beautiful face. He had wandered thorough the massive desert beyond the Monster Race's Barrier missing that face. It turned out he had missed more so than even his own face and so he had returned knowing her smile would be enough beauty for the both of them. He loved her so. If Xelloss caused anything to happen to her he'd…

Zelgadiss smiled reassuringly at her. "Never mind. Let's get some sleep princess."

"Right!" Amelia stated with a nod, her smile back in place as she settled in under the covers.

Zelgadiss blew out the torch and settled into the window ceil, watching her until he fell asleep.

OOO

After what felt like an eternity they both broke apart. It was a mutual decision on both parts, the moment was simply over.

It was at this time that Xelloss finally looked at Filia's clothes, which was a bit odd as now was the first time his eyes were finally closed again. As such it was now that he noticed something a bit odd.

"Um… Filia…" He began, not quite sure how to say this. "What is that stuff all over you clothes?"

Another thought occurred to him and turned around, gazing over his own ensemble. "I don't have any of it on me do I?"

Filia looked down confused and then let out a giggle. "Oh that! Well I think I offended the escort you gave me a bit and so he…"

Filia shrugged the rest off in embarrassment.

"Oh I see!" Xelloss stated cheerfully. "you just never learn do you!"

He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "Oh dear! You really should be nicer to other Mazoku! Not all are as patient with selfish rude and grumpy dragons as I am!"

"Selfish!" Filia growled pulling free her mace as her tail popped out. "I much kinder than you are! You! Nice! Don't make me…"

Her sentence was never finished for as she had been saying it she had also been bringing mace-sama home for a rather large smash into Xelloss' face. The mace's advance however had been successfully cut short as Xelloss had easily caught her mace arm by the wrist and was now holding it in a firm but easy grip, a maddening smile on his face.

"See Fi-_chan_!" He stated cheerfully. "I'm the most patient Mazoku ever!"

Filia rolled her eyes, trying to not let it show how much his holding her gloved wrist in his equally gloved hand was affecting her. She was sure he was real patient, much nicer than her and so much more experi…

Xelloss caught the feelings wafting off his little dragon and smirked inwardly before catching himself. Abruptly he dropped her arm causing her to look up at him in shock and hurt, as well as with a trace of guilt flashing across her deep blue orbs.

"This mission comes first!" He said cheerfully raising a finger in the air before turning to the east where a pair of steel eyes glinted in the dark forest. "See that she makes it back to her room Artem! I can't afford any distraction right now!"

The wolf trotted onto the open grass before Zelas' statuette, stretching and yawning as he did so. Xelloss beamed at him before turning back to Filia.

"Good night Miss Filia!" He stated as he began fading away. "I will speak with you in the morning!"

"Wait! Xelloss I…" But he was already gone so Filia sulkily glared at the place where he'd been standing. "… could really use another blanket…"


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_Okay, so here's this one... I feel bad about it becuase not only is this chapter short... but it has none of the main cast... just Dynast... however we get a new character! And a plot twist... so I couldn't just leave it out._**

****

**_See the whole reason I dropped this fic was because i had a hard time writing a story where the whole plot is revenge/romance... plus killing Dynast would be terrible for the monster race... and then I realised if I had Dynast think along the same lines, then he cvould solve this whole problem... but I couldn't just slap a tacky ending on it! Luckly for me, Dynast wouldn't just turn and walk away either..._**

****

**_So we upped the game a notch! And now I can finish! But to do that... this chapter was supposed to be about Dynast anyway him musing about Zelas and all that she'd meant to him... I had to hijack this chapter and reform it... thus it got smal... real small..._**

****

**_However, I'm now in this for the long hall!_**

****

**_Hope you join me!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the following:_**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: Hee, I hope this lives up to your expectations... although I think you might like it! We'll see, eh? _**

**_babi-gurl-chels: So sorry this took so long! I'll try to keep on it from her on out!_**

**_Ukchana: Heh, thanks! That means a lot coming from you! I'm glad to have you as a reader._**

**_icecrystal48: Oh! You are so sweet! hmm... once again sorry about this chaper..._**

**_hkestal: Thankies! Here ya go! _**

**_Freak the anime lvr: Hmm... I hope you ment X/F... otherwise you'll be disapointed... (- -)_**

**_Dreaming One: Oh God! I am so, so Sorry this took so long..._**

**_Mwafwa: Oh, I hope you're still around! I miss you as a fan! I'll give you and Artem plushy to go with your Lokkin plushy for you next review!_**

**_Sirus183: Thanks! And once again, so very sorry..._**

**_Tanwen Whitefire: Hmm... well I hope that was a positive reveiw and in you excitment you acidently hit enter! If so! Thankies! (nn)_**

**_Mistress DragonFlame: Wow, this was forever agon, huh? Heh, well don't worry, Xelloss will do something to her soon enough! Hee!_**

****

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_We never got that far…  
this helps me to think all through the night…  
bright lights that, won't kill me now, or tell me how…  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain…_

-**"It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Dynast paced his throne room in furious despair. She had forced his hand! He had still given her a fair hand through Xelloss… and yet… it still felt cheapened. 

He had stolen her… raped her in actuality, and he wasn't certain he could win like that.

Dynast was a cold, calculating, being; a being comprised of only two things, ambition and logic.

Lord Ruby Eye had comprised him to be this way, just as he had designed Hellmaster to have behaved as he had.

Hellmaster had two roles to fulfill; he was the Ruby Lord's general and the controller of human life, thus he was far more logical than Dynast, however far more human. In then end Dynast supposed this was why he had failed.

Dynast's sole reason for existence was he kept the power, the cataclysmic power that Lord Ruby Eye would use to undo existence upon his return. As such, he was comprised of two things as well, logic and ambition…

With this much power at his disposal, was it any surprise that he wanted more… that he wanted her…

Gavv had been designed to be a medium, and also Dynast suspected… although he had no real proof… as a tribute to Lord Ruby Eye's rival, his Lord had always been… honorable…

Dolphin, and then Zelas had both been designed strictly for submission. However, Zelas, the youngest and therefore the weakest, disagreed. She figured that for her, submission would be both foolish and dangerous… so when the time came she created Xelloss, a mazoku capable of defeating all of their generals and priests combined.

Both himself and Hellmaster had been so impressed they allowed the new duo to live, knowing with power like Xelloss' one their side, their enemy stood no chance.

And so that was why Dynast paced… It seemed that since Hellmaster's destruction, he'd lost a great piece of himself, his logic.

It was this lack of logic that had led him to engage with Lina Inverse. It had naturally been folly as to date, she had faced and _beaten_ **_two_** of the remaining six pieces of Lord Ruby Eye, as well as Hellmaster!

Naturally, all he had gained was a humiliating defeat, and a dead General…

"Sherra…" He breathed aloud, stopping and staring off into his mind.

He was a fool…

What would the battle cost him this time? What was there to gain? More importantly, look at what he'd already lost…

He stood upright, the cold calculating gleam of logic back in his icy shards.

"Xelloss…" He spoke aloud, starring off into the astral plane, a smile playing at his lips. "It's time to truly balance the playing field, and give you a chance to end this…"

At current, Xelloss stood no chance of beating him, he knew this… but if he were to name for himself a champion, and have them face Xelloss in his stead… then he could gracefully bow himself out of all of this… and _she_ could be brought back…

Grau was far too weak to face Xelloss, and he didn't want to weaken himself by making a new general.

He pulled free his sword, appraising it. It was the same blade he'd used on Zelas. It was as old as him… maybe…

"Grau." He summoned coolly and his priest appeared before him, mirroring his expression.

Dynast smiled coldly, approaching him. Grau gazed back at him, his expression unflinching.

"It appears…" Dynast mused, fingering the tip of his sword calmly. "… that you require and upgrade…"

Grau's expression didn't falter and Dynast placed two fingers under the flat of the blade, to steady it as he thrust it into his priest, infusing it with power.

Grau's gaze remained the same, his body and the sword becoming one.

"The ultimate weapon…" Dynast murmured aloud as Grau's steal eyes darkened into the same chipped-ice blue of his own.

His pale blond hair darkening to lilac… the palest you could imagine. It grew to an arch around his shoulder's… gently framing his face.

His lips turned purple… and then his entire form changed… becoming decidedly feminine.

She was garbed in icy blue, her collar fastened with a pin, lilacs stuffed into its end.

She was… perfect…

"I shall call you Zerra." He stated calmly, walking around her, just as Grau had, she made no movement.

"You are not to think or feel…" He continued calmly, crossing his arms. "Your sole reason for existence is to honor Zelas Metallium."

He looked away, peering out into the barren, frozen wasteland of the north and whispered softly. "And honor her you shall…"

* * *

**_So pathetically short, I'll update real soon, I promise!_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**Special thanks and dedication to:**

**icecrystal48: _Hee, thankies! I'm glad you liked it! That'll teach her to insult a servent of Zelas! Hee! _**

**ALEDA M.:_ Thank you. Thank you very much._**

**WildfireDreams: _Here you are! (nn)_**

**flam3gurl: _Yuck, longer wiat then I'd anticpated, sorry about that but trust me, this chapter will make up for it. It's just Xelloss and Filia... and a fire... and you're right on with Dynast's perspective! You rock!_**

**Ryu-Zero-Rei: _Heh, I always reread my reviews before I post and I still feel humbled when I read yours. You see a depth into my work that I could only dream for in a fan. Thank you. And, I supect this chapter will give you a whole new set of theories, and I can't wait to hear them._**

**_Wow, well I'm better now, and it seems it takes one weekend to wirte a chapter for me. Now that I know this I can be more honest with myself when setting my duedates. Next weekend I'll be busy so I'll update Bound as soon as i can but it may be two weeks. As soon as that's done, I have to start _Slayers: Fooled_ so ATM and SD will be put on hold. _**

**_So very sorry, but until the 26 chapters of _****Slayers: Fooled _are completed, not one a weekend though so no worries, I won't be updating these two works. However, _Slayers: Fooled_ has the same posting set up as _Slayers: Valentine_ did, so it'll hopefully be worth it!_**

**_Enjoy! This is a good chapter to exit on, as it ends with sleep..._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight…  
I lied, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time…_

_Just give us war, worn lipstick by the door if I inflame…_

_These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight…  
Black skies, we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light…_

-**"Bury Me In Black" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Xelloss watched as she wandered back to her room, cold and alone. He pursed his lips, sitting back in his chair and waved away her image, in favor of a bottle of scotch. 

His mistress had favored wine, its noble status appealing to her. Xelloss smirked bitterly as he poured the bronze liquid into a glass.

Dynast had preferred wine as well, probably for the same reasons.

Xelloss glared at the glass, downing it and pouring himself another. They had both been so stubborn. If they could have just seen each other for who they'd really been, all this might have been avoided… alas…

"This is all terribly unfortunate…" He murmured aloud, pouring himself another glass.

Idly, he wondered what Filia's drink of choice might be. Nah, she was far to much of a straight arrow to partake in such in appropriate vices.

He grinned, pouring himself another glass, propping his feet up on his desk as he sat back again, closing his eyes.

He loved it here in his study. His mistress also shared Dynast's love of a formal setting. A grand, luxurious throneroom, and an even grander manor… albeit Dynast had a palace.

Xelloss had played his part, keeping up a noble appearance but the truth was he hated it.

Nobles lied, kept audiences with other lairs, and then had to lit to each other at the end of the day. To be honest the whole charade bored him to tears.

In his opinion if you had the power, who cared what the others thought of you? He understood his mistress' need of the games, but the others… although he supposed it had only been her love of the game that had held her current fate this long… or had it caused it?

Still, his own opinions aside, he had played his part. Choosing silence and misdirection over outright lies.

His mistress noticed of course… as did the other lords, and called him out on it… in front of them…

Xelloss had smirked, pleased with the opportunity to speak his mind on the matter, and in his mind, he had come out of it completely unharmed.

Although, naturally there was a punishment… if you could call it that… _this_ study…

"If nobility doesn't suit you, Xelloss." His mistress had smirked. "Then perhaps you might prefer the life of a bureaucrat…"

The life, and the study had suited him perfectly. This was the only place in the whole palace that he had ever felt at home… even now…

"And what about you, Filia?" He murmured aloud, sitting up and pouring himself another glass. "Is there anywhere in this manor of mine that you feel at home?"

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Filia grumbled, sitting up with a huff. It was simply impossible to get to sleep in this frigid old place!

She sighed as her guard picked his head up, eyeing her warily.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, putting her boots back on. "But it's just too cold to sleep and that's that!"

She shrugged standing up as he stretched in response. Standing to his feet and looking at her boredly.

She rolled her eyes at his bland expression and muttered. "Oh come on!"

"Besides…" She replied, reaching past him and opening the door causing him to doge it with a glare. "It's not like you have other plans…"

The mazoku gave a wolfish shrug and followed her out the door.

Filia sighed, wandering down the hallway, back to the library. Even if it hadn't been so cold, thoughts of Xelloss were plaguing her mind, making her restless.

She wanted to help him. It was crazy she knew, but she had too.

After her world had come crashing down that day she had been traumatized.

Oh she hadn't let on of course. There had been no time to deal with all of it, what with the fate of the world on the line. No, no time and no one to lean on.

Then they'd all left, it had just been her and Jilias… some support system that. So she'd been forced to set up her shop. Being a priestess at the temple, life had been free but her travels with Lina had taught her just how important it was to have the proper finances.

Then, even after things were up and running, she still had Jilias to care after, as well as Gravos by then… and of course the egg.

Eventually, before she even realized it, she had just restarted her life. Time nearly undoing the pain of her old life, all on its own…

However, that wasn't an option for Xelloss and the thought of all of his pain made her heart ache.

"Xelloss…" She murmured aloud, pushing open the door to the library.

"Yes?" He asked and she gasped, startled to see him inside, apparently waiting for her.

"Xelloss!" She cried, clutching her robe in fright. "You scared me!"

He narrowed his eyebrows and turned away, waving a lazy hand to the books surrounding them. "So do you like it here, Filia, in my library?"

Filia nodded slowly regaining her composure.

"So then, all these books are yours?" She asked in awe.

"Oh yes." He replied, gracefully settling down on a couch. "Lord Beastmaster wasn't one for reading, but she knew I was. Humans amuse me, as I'm sure you have noticed, and in my eyes, books are simply paintings of their minds."

Filia stared mesmerized as he motioned for her to take a seat beside him.

"You see, Filia…" He began once she hesitantly sat down beside him.

He cut off with a glare, eyeing her in disapproval. I fshe sat any closer to the edge she'd probably fall off, and while that would certainly be amusing to see… tonight he wasn't in the mood to be amused.

Pursing his lips he wrapped his staff arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Xelloss!" Filia balked, turning to face him only to quickly turn away, their faces far to close. "Wha…"

"Why so shy _now_, Filia." Xelloss replied blandly, losing his grip so that she could settle in comfortably. "Besides, you needn't worry, I'm currently only interested in you companionship, which I do believe you've been trying to offer me for some time now, hmm?"

Filia swallowed nodding. "It's just…"

Xelloss grinned, cracking an eye at her and closing it again. "Oh I see! Well I'm quite sorry Filia, but you can't be in control all the time, because I am."

Filia blinked up at him and he stared coolly back and she turned her head away, resigning herself to let him win this little power match, as always his secrets being a far greater prize, for so few knew them. "What do you want to talk about, Xelloss?"

Xelloss grinned, willing his staff away as she settled into his chest. "Why my _Feelings_, of course, Filia. That is what you want to hear, isn't it?"

Filia glared off at the fire glowing in the fireplace. She knew him mocking her was only so he wouldn't feel guilty for opening up, but still…

"Odd, isn't it?" He continued blandly drumming his gloved fingers on the couch behind her, his tone and mannerisms causing her to grit her teeth in annoyance. "Me, of all monsters, sitting here preparing to open up to a Golden Dragon of all creatures. I'd be amused to see Dynast's face."

He let out a hollow laugh and Filia's rage turned to pity in a moment. Xelloss looked down at her warily. "Oh dear, I was working so hard to. Really Filia, I'm far too old to be pitied. This will all go much easier if you could just continue to be angry with me."

Filia stared up at him blandly and he grinned down at her cheerily.

She sighed, shaking her head and looked back at the fire. "Unfortunately Xelloss, it's not in my nature to be angry just because they want me to be."

Xelloss begged to differ, knowing fully well all he had to do was push the right buttons and she'd be downright furious. However, that course of action would inevitably end with her stalking off and him alone… which was something he seemed not to desire tonight.

Anger was out, compassion was nauseating, and pity was just plain embarrassing. Idly he lifted a hand, slipping it into her golden locks, pulling her head into his chest savoring her gasp. He still had two more emotions open to infliction at his disposal. Fear and lust… and what better to evoke than a combination of the two?

"I miss her, Filia." He mused aloud, softly running his hand through the length of her hair. He cracked his eyes open tiredly, allowing himself to indulge in the sound of her racing heart and the taste of her fear and longing.

"She was crazy, did you know, Filia? Well, for a Dark Lord anyway…" He continued, his hands continuing to comb lazily though her golden tresses. "She was the weakest of the five and yet somehow she managed to rule them all."

He pursed his lips in retrospect. "Well, save Lord Hellmaster of course. When he had first begun his plans for Miss Lina he had demanded she lend me to him for his use."

He smirked dryly. "I suppose it was the "demanding" that had emboldened her to say no…"

His eyes darkened and Filia swallowed as his hand stopped. She remained silent however, willing him to continue not speaking for fear of him remembering where he was and who he was with.

"Lord Hellmaster was… cruel." He stated blandly as he began stroking her hair again, smirking at her relief. 'He didn't even bother to argue. No, he simply grinned and when his eyes tightened, her chest split open."

Filia couldn't contain her gasp of horror and Xelloss nodded his agreement coolly. "He then stated calmly that she should feel blessed that his work wouldn't require him to retain my services once it was complete…"

"Then he just smiled that cruel little smile and asked again, ever-so-politely, if he could borrow me." He glared darkly at the crackling fire. "Lord Beastmaster looked up at him helplessly and nodded."

He smirked bitterly biting off his words. "You know until that day I'd never seen her helpless, not once. Needless to say, when Lina destroyed him, I wasn't too saddened."

Filia looked up at him as he smirked dryly down at her. Filia bit her lip turning away, not sure how to proceed. "And Dynast? How did he treat your mistress, this seems a little extreme for some stupid grudge, especially if he's more powerful than your mistress. I mean there are so few mazoku Lords left as it is."

Xelloss twitched, giving an annoyed chuckle. "Oh dear. You know something, Filia? You really don't know anything about us. However, history lesson aside…" He rushed on before the dragoness could cut in as she glared up at him. "Let just say, the pitiful truth is this, I suppose he thinks he loves her…"

"What!" Filia cried, whipping around to view Xelloss sober expression. He nodded once and she scrunched her eyebrows together. "But… but you… your race can't _fall_ in love…"

"Well no…" Xelloss agreed with a shrug. "Not in a romantic sense… Although, oddly enough, there is plenty of romanticism in our version of _love_."

He bit off the word dryly and Filia blinked up at him. "But… but love…"

He grinned dryly. "Why Filia, we already love so many things, war, pain, fear…"

His grin glinted as he opened his eyes. "Oh we do love… but just not in anyway so pure as the word entails…"

Filia swallowed softly at the rang of wild emotions displayed in his eyes as he softly pulled his hand from her golden locks and traced her face with it gently.

"However…" He whispered softly thoughts of her and himself flowing silently across his mind as he traced her face. They crashed against the rage that would remain in his mind for an eternity if he couldn't prove himself first. "Hate is what we do best, Filia… moreso than even your kind and I won't rest until I have his head on a platter or he mine, for you see Filia… I loved her too…"

Filia gasped softly his eyes displaying emotions in him that she never knew to exist anywhere less in him, and with one look into her wide terrifed and longing blue orbs he smashed his lips against hers closing the distance between them.

The one moment seemed like an eternity, and then he pulled away. Loosening his cloak and tossing it across the table in front of them.

"I think you'll find it warmer in here." He stated coolly, his eyes once again closed as he stood to his feet. "I'll wake you in the morning; I can't wait any longer than I have. It may not be smart, but Miss Lina bested Hellmaster himself, surly she hand this task. And unlike then, I'll be free to help her."

Filia blinked up at him, but by the time she'd raised a hand to stop him, he was already gone.


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER:**_**… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…**_

**_

* * *

Happy Sunday! I really enjoy writing this story, I hope you all like the chapter! (nn)_**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Dragon Nightmare: _heh! Thanks! I can't wait to recieve it!_**

**flam3gurl: _Acctually that came from what the actual writer of The Slayers said in an interveiw, natrually I felt really bad for him too... poor Xel... Hee! Excellent asessment! Yeah he's not going to let himself off that easy... And cue the Lina!_**

**icecrystal48: _Here you are! Sorry this took so long... not enough time to do what I want..._**

**Mistress DragonFlame: _I stick to Xel being... complicated... hee! Thanks as always!_**

**Ryu-Zero-Rei: _Oh wow... so deep... too deep I wnat to go into every point but I can't because they all flow to the same stream. Thank you... yes Xelloss does care for Filia... I'm not sure how this will end emotionally, to be honest but I suspect we'll both like it. Thank you as always... (nn)_**

****

**_See ya all next month!_**

****

**_- Nicci_**

****

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams…  
Your misery and hate will kill us all…_

_  
So paint it black and take it back…  
_

_Let's shout it loud and clear…  
Defiant to the end we hear the call… _

To carry on…

_We'll carry on…  
_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me…  
Your memory will carry on…  
_

_We'll carry on…  
_

_And though you're broken and defeated…  
Your weary widow marches… _

On and on we carry through the fears…  
Disappointed faces of your peers…

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all…

-**"Welcome to the Black Parade"**** My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Lina sighed in content, plopping down on the bed and looking down pleased as Gourry devoured the remaining food. 

"Well, now that we're fed, tell me what's up with Xelloss." She blinked and added as an afterthought. "If you can remember that is."

"Oh I remember…" Gourry replied gravely, sitting back and looking up at her solemnly. "Xelloss said that Dynast had come her and killed his mistress. Sounded like he was real close to her too…"

"What!" Lina yelped, sitting up in horror. "Dynast killed Beastmaster?!"

Gourry nodded. "Yeah. And naturally Xelloss wants us here to help him get revenge. Something about her being murdered because she wouldn't help Dynast concur the world."

Lina bit her lip, taking all this in before meeting the swordsman's gaze. "Gourry, seeing as you remember his name, you remember Dynast right?"

Gourry nodded. "He was a powerful swordsman, if he hadn't revealed the Blast Sword right at that moment…"

Lina nodded, and gave a light shrug. "However, I really injured him in that last fight, so defeating him now would be no problem… however that's not what concerns me…"

"What is it, Lina?" Gourry asked, as usual trusting her judgment.

Lina tensed, unsure how to phrase this in a way he could understand. "Well… it's just… their aren't many monsters left…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gourry asked perplexed.

"Well… yes…" Lina indulged carefully. "But for a black magic sorceress like me… it's not so good…"

Gourry blinked at her and she sighed plopping down on the floor.

"You see…" She began, careful to keep his gaze and take note of any sign of miscomprehension. "When I cast the Dragon Slave, I call on the power of Shabringdo, right?"

Gourry sweatdropped, just thinking about that spell made him nervous. "Yeah… that spell is real bad…"

Lina grinned smugly. "Yeah well, it gets the job done…"

"Now sometimes I only want a small fire, but bigger than a fireball…" She continued, serious once more. "And when I do that, I cast a Gavv Flare, this of course calls on Gavv, the Demon Dragon King."

"But Lina," Gourry cut in, once again perplexed. "Isn't Gavv dead?"

"Exactly." Lina nodded. "And so now, I can't cast anymore Gavv Flares…"

"Oh!" Gourry exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm in realization. "I get it! And if Dynast is killed then you can't…"

Gourry sweatdropped. "Er, Lina… what spell do you call on Dynast for?"

Lina sighed. "A Dynast Brass… but I really wouldn't miss it to much anyway… however for a Shamanist Magic user like Zel, well he's already down one powerful spell, take away that and well you get the picture."

"Yeah." Gourry agreed. "But isn't one spell an easy enough sacrifice if it means ridding the world of a monster as bad as Dynast. I mean Lina, he killed Xelloss' mistress!"

Lina sighed looking aside. "Yes but even now I can feel the missing power, and I still have plenty, imagine how that would effect Zel. And worse how scared he'd be for Amelia."

Gourry stared at her. "Yeah, but he'd still have that Bah Guilt thingy."

"Rah Tilt." Lina correct instinctively. "And that's most effective against mazoku, humans aren't nearly as effected and with Saillune's history, that's who he'd really need to protect her from."

Gourry blinked and shrugged. "Well to me that just sounds selfish, but then I miss my Sword everyday…"

He shrugged again meeting her sheepish gaze. "So what are we going to do then, Lina?"

Lina sighed, leaning back against the bed. "Well I suppose we don't really have a choice at this point. If Dynast was so set on destroying the world that he was will to kill Beastmaster then I suppose we'd have to fight him anyway, sooner or later."

She shook her head sadly. "At least this way we have Xelloss on our side."

"As well as your sister!" Gourry pointed out causing Lina to pale significantly.

"Let's not mention that!" She stated hastily, hopping into bed. "I'm gonna have a hard enough time sleeping tonight as it is!"

Gourry grinned, blowing out the lamp and settling in on his selected place by the door. "Sure thing, sweet dreams, Lina."

Lina smiled in the dark, burrowing into her blanket. "Sure, you too Gourry…"

… _hopefully I'll dream of Jellyfish eating slugs…_

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss sighed softly as the first rays of dawn begin to break free. He was pleased, tonight he had not slept a wink, he was finally ready to take on Dynast. 

Casually he pulled open the desk drawer where he was keeping his new found book and pulled it out, dropping it on the desk hard, causing it to yelp.

"That was for you manners in public!" He chastened, waving a finger. "Next time you'll loose a page if you can't behave!"

… _Someone's feeling better_… the book grumbled causing Xelloss to grin cheerily.

"So you noticed, did you?" He stated pleased. "Then I'm sure you know what I'm after!"

There was a rustling of pages as _Monstrum_ flipped open to reveal one of the many rituals.

… _Perhaps first you may want to see this…_

Xelloss arched a brow taking in the text on the page. "What's this?"

… It appears Lord Dynast prepared something for you to cut you teeth into…

Xelloss glared open-eyed at the page. "So be it. I'll spill her blood and use it as the sacrifice to summon him here, mine won't even need to be shed."

He grinned cheerily, slamming _Monstrum_ shut harder than necessary, causing the book to grunt. "But first, breakfast! Miss Lina simply won't do anything on empty stomach, and certainly not this!"

… _You both are so cruel… _The Book groaned and Xelloss smirked.

"See you soon, Mr. Monstrum!" He replied fading away, only to reappear in the library where Filia was already sitting up and waiting for him.

Xelloss arched a brow. "Up so early, even after all that late night exploring?"

Filia smiled warily, handing him back his cloak. "It appears even in my sleep I'm still restless. Thank you for the cloak."

Xelloss grinned, taking it from her smartly, and phasing it back into place. "I'd prefer you not mention it, ever!"

Filia yawned, choosing to ignore this. "What now?"

"Well now I phase away and leave you to find your way to the breakfast hall!" Xelloss replied cheerily. "Let's go Artem!"

Filia's jaw dropped as both Xelloss and the wolf disappeared leaving Filia alone.

Grumbling to herself she stood up. "Fine! I can find my own way, afterall! Just you wait!"

She winced slightly as she pushed open the door warily.

She had a feeling by the time she made it to breakfast, it'd be lunch.

"Hey!" She yelled up at the ceiling in fury. "Since when do monsters have dinning halls!"

An annoyingly cheerful titter was her only reply and she growled. "XELLOSS!!!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Zelgadiss sighed, deciding to dish up some food for himself afterall. Who knew what Xelloss was going to ask of them today. He'd need twice the strength if he was to protect Amelia. 

Amelia smiled softly. "Wow! You sure have quite the appetite today, Mr. Zelgadiss!"

Zelgadiss smiled softly, as always loving her innocence. "Well today I think I'd rather hear Xelloss out on a full stomach, just a feeling."

"Good thinking, Zel." Lina replied strolling in and plopping down in a chair at the end of the table, using her arms to hug a third of the food over to her end.

"Yeah." Gourry replied, joining her and stealing a few of her muffins. "If what Lina said is true, you won't be able to do the Dynast Grass thing anymore."

"Dynast Brass, Gourry." Lina correct, nodding to Zelgadiss who was staring darkly at Gourry. "And I assure you, Zel already knew that. And now, Amelia does too, right Zel?"

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked, turning up to the chimera nervously. "Is this true?"

Zelgadiss cast a final dry glare at the idiot swordsman, who smiled sheepishly in return. Then he sighed turning to his princess. "We'll see, Amelia… we'll see…"

"Good morning!" Xelloss declared walking in and pulling out a chair, only to disappear and reappear with a startled Filia in his arms, whom he unceremoniously dumped into the chair.

"I trust you all slept well?" He continued as if none of this had happened.

"Like a log…" Lina stated deadpan, before sprouting fangs and snarling at him. "How do think I slept, what with you and my _sister_ practically kidnapping me like this!"

"Lina…" Filia cautioned wearily as the sorceress let on a weak smile.

"But I'm glad when things got bad, you turned to us." Lina admitted softly. "I'm really sorry, Xelloss. I can't imagine what she meant to you, but I'm sure I can guess your plan."

Xelloss arched a brow, cracking a grin as he attempted to remain cool. "Thanks Lina, and she was the one who asked me to go to you, she trusts you."

Lina blushed. "Oh! Really?! Wow…"

As Lina inverse contemplated having the trust of a Dark Lord… well ex-Dark Lord, but who really determined between the two anyway?... Zelgadiss turned to Xelloss and asked calmly. "Is killing him the only way?"

Xelloss arched another brow, his smile tightening. "The only way?! Oh surely not, but it's what I want, and certainly in _your_ best interests; as it's _your_ world he's so dead set on concurring!"

Zelgadiss swallowed, giving a short nod. "So be it."

"Well…" Xelloss stated coolly, pulling out _Monstrum_ and setting him on the table with a crash pulling Lina out of her flattered daze. "Now that we have that out of the way, let me show you how I plan to do it!"

With a wave of his hand _Monstrum_ opened to the page revealing the lilac locked Sword of Dynast, his new general. "Meet Miss Zerra, created no doubt to both pay homage to my Mistress and mock me!"

"Created?" Amelia asked, looking over the inked image.

"Yes!" Xelloss nodded, casting a glance at Lina. "Miss Lina here killed Sherra, his previous General, and Grau was no where near capable of war, he was pretty much Dynast's butler. No this! This is a General!"

He smirked dryly, tracing the inked outline with gloved hand gently enough to make Filia swallow hard. "And _this_ is the ritual to summon her, and once I have her I'll kill her using her essence, Dynast's essence and Filia's blood to summon him here, the combination binding him long enough for you to finally finish him off, Lina!"

Zelgadiss crossed his arms. "So then you really don't need Amelia or myself here then, do you?"

"Nonsense!" Xelloss stated coolly. "We still have too find out just how powerful the Miss Zerra is before we rush off into summoning her here! And fortunately I happen to know where Dynast will be!"

"Where?" Gourry asked curiously.

Xelloss grinned at him, raising a finger. "The same place any monster of power goes to gather more! Sairaag!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER:**_**… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…**_

* * *

_Lina's awake! And that means fun time! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did!_

_And here's to you_ **flam3gurl** _and_ **Mistress DragonFlame**_! You rock, this chapter is all yours. (nn)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

****

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_So give me all your poison…  
And give me all your pills…  
And give me all your hopeless hearts…  
And make me ill …_

_  
If this is what you want…  
Then fire at will …  
_

-**"Thank You For The Venom"**** My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Sylphiel panted, unable to move from her place, discarded in the mud. "How… how can this be?"

Dynast smirked down at her. "You, you look like, Xelloss, did you know that? Perhaps I'll let you live till I see him, then you can the resemblance yourself."

The Shrine Maiden cried out as he raised her up by the collar. "Look at them, my frozen puppets, ready to take out your world. I won't even have to lift a finger. This was the one thing that foolish Hellmaster got right."

"Ahh…" He chuckled sensing the familiar power. "Look here, I won't have to keep you alive much longer, here he comes. Such a good boy…"

The six phased in, Amelia and Filia crying out at the horror surrounding them.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry cried seeing the familiar shrine maiden in Dynast's grasp and pulling free his sword immediately.

"You…" Dynast whispered in awe; recognize the blond haired swordsman immediately. …_If he is here than that means…_

There she was, standing there coldly, her hair brighter than the fire and blood surrounding them. "Lina… Inverse…"

"G… Gourry… dear…" Sylphiel gasped as the swordsman cleared the space between them and the Dark Lord nearly as fast as Dynast could himself. Dynast tossed her aside phasing away.

"So you remember us, eh Dynast?" Lina declared at the smoke filled sky above them.

"Xelloss… my fight was with you." The sky boomed in return and Xelloss smirked.

"Oh my! But My Mistress ordered me to take this to Miss Lina!" He replied cheerily, pleased to taste the fear raining down on him from the clouds. "And you know us General's and our orders!"

"Perhaps…" The sky rumbled, amusement in his rich voice. "But perhaps the Priest in you could have let it slide by…"

"There is no Priest in me…" Xelloss replied darkly, eyes open and furious. "It died the day you murdered the only thing in this world for me to worship. But don't worry, you'll pay homage to her with your last breath!"

Dark icy laughter boomed from above. "Oh, Xelloss, so much too learn. I have a world to conquer; I'll allow _her_ to teach you in my stead."

The sky before him shimmered and then before him stood Zerra, her pale lilac tresses blowing in the breeze her icy gaze locked on Xelloss' infuriated amtyst one.

"You are Xelloss." She stated coolly, taking in the being she was designed for.

"And you are dead!" He replied quickly, hurling a seires of balck flames at her, which she smoothly sidestepped.

"Do you not know why I was designed?" She asked, mildly perturbed, her arched brow saying as much.

That brow, quirked so much like the one of his mistress was the final straw. "I don't need too, now kindly stand still and die!"

Xelloss phased towards her with the speed only he could aquire, Zerra looked wonderingly at Dynast in her minds eye, he gave a curt shake of the head and she side stepped again.

"She's your equal, Xelloss." Dynast stated coolly, reappearing before them. "Defeat her, and I'll resurrect you mistress. The rules have changed, unless you have a problem with that?"

Xelloss stared at him in furious shock. "You… you would do that? Put me through this! Put _Her_ through all this! And then just change your mind?!!"

Dynast smiled icily. "Now you see, that is one of the many ways your mistress and I are alike, we change our minds… simply because… we have the power too."

Filia and the mortals let loose cries of outrage as Xelloss stood opened jawed, starring up at Dynast in disbelief.

Dynast smiled giving a meaningful nod to Zerra, who took the opportunity to dive into the unsuspecting General.

"Xelloss!" Filia cried out in horror as Zerra's hand pieced him like a sword, chaos spewing from his mouth.

"Dynast!" Lina roared taking her eyes from the stunned Xelloss and glaring their firey blaze on the icy Dark Lord. "I have had about enough!"

Dynast grew nervous despite himself and Lina sensing it, nodded.

"**LEVITATION**!" She cried, pushing off the ground and rising to meet him.

"I respect that you felt for, Zelas." She stated calmly, crossing her arms and meeting his gaze. "But cheap shots at Xelloss aren't going to help your case any."

Dynast smirked, amused as always by her battle etiquette. "Truly, then what do you suggest?"

Lina grinned, raising a finger. "Do what any woman would want in this situation! Unfreeze her, apologize, and tell her she was right!"

The battlefield grew silent as everyone, even the murderous mazoku generals, and the terrifed Sylphiel stared nonplussed at the petite sorceress.

"What?!" Lina snarled at them. "It _is_ what any woman would want! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Maybe because you don't seem very womanly…" Gourry stated dryly to Sylphiel, who nodded weakly. Luckly, Lina was far to far away to hear them.

"Uhh!!!" Lina growled, gripping her hair in fury and Dynast and Xelloss each let a smirk slip despite themselves.

"Very well, Lina Inverse." Dynast replied coolly, the smirk still on his face. "I'll do just that, all Xelloss has to do is defeat, Zerra, and all you and your pathetic friends have to do is stop the frozen dead of Sairaag from destroying the world. Oh, and the ice is both mine and from the waters of Sairaag… so it's not too fond of magic… it tends to explode when brought into contact with it."

"E… Explode?!" Lina echoed nervously.

"That's correct." Dynast stated coolly. "So no Blast Sword for Gourry Gabriev."

"That may be." Zelgadiss spoke up, taking this as his cue. "But Gourry isn't the only swordsman here."

"Hyaaah!" He cried, swinging on one of the many frozen statues lined up to charge. His sword clanged back at him, reverberating through his entire being, the ice onscved.

"And naturally, I made them too thick for normal baldes. "Dyanst stated boredly, tunring his attention back to Lina. "Condiser these for you, a gift for adding Xelloss!"

"Oh thank you!" Lina replied cheerily. "I'll cherish them forever… not!"

She glared at him and he let out another small smirk before turning his gaze downward to Zerra. "Make me proud."

And then he was gone, leaving Xelloss to quickly parry the blow while Lina glared at the spot where he'd just been.

"Xelloss!" Filia cried in horror, only to be distracted by the icy arming martching towards them in synchronization. "Oh! Well I know just what to do with you!"

"Aaah!" She cried, transforming and glaring at them from her giant blue orbs. "Leave it to some stupid mazoku Lord to forget Laser Breath!"

"Grahh!" She roared bathing the shoulders in molten steam causing them to melt away where they stood.

Xelloss down right grinned at this shaking his head. "Oh dear."

Zerra phased in fro another attack and he glared at her dryly. "Let's take this somewhere else, hmm? Somewhere where I'm less likely to be… distracted."

Zerra arched a brow, and then gave a curt nod, the two of them disappearing to the astral plane.

"Does this bother you, Sylphiel?" Lina asked landing beside the shrine maiden as Gourry helped her to her feet, now that the threat was gone.

She shook her head gracefully, as Filia did away with another line of soldiers. "No. It's better this way. Finally they can have some peace."

"Right." Lina nodded, placing a consoling hand on her friends shoulder, before turning towards the chaos, that familiar gleam in her eyes. "Then let me speed this up a little bit!

Amelia looked in stunned horror at her and then cried. "Miss Filia! Stops! You have to stop and come back!"

The dragon turned her head questioningly, transforming back. "But, why?"

"Sylphiel." Lina said calmly, as he talisman lit up in preparation. "Prepare a protective barrier, we'll need it."

Above them in the astral realm, Xelloss and Zerra spared off in equal speed in skill. A mutual stand still of blue and black energy. He prepared himself for another volley when he heard those familiar words pour from Lina's lips.

* * *

"_Darkness beyond twilight…_"

* * *

"Wait!" Amelia cried in horror, turning to Zelgadiss as Syphiel began cast the barrier. "Didn't Mr. Dynast say they explode when they come into contact with magic?"

* * *

"_Crimson beyond blood that flows…_"

* * *

"I think that's what she's going for." Zelgadiss replied warily.

* * *

"_Buried in the stream of time is where you power grows…_"

* * *

"Oh Miss Lina…" Xelloss chuckled, distracted long enough to take a crippling a blow from Zerra.

He grinned up at her weakly as she appraised him coolly. "That's fine. It seems it was time for me to head out anyway. You should stick around though. You'll wanna see this, I have a feeling you'll appreciate it."

Zerra stared at him as he fled, turning to take in the sight below.

* * *

"_I pledge myself to thee… and swear myself to thee!_" Lina continued as Xelloss phased in at Filia's, clutching his chest.

"Xelloss!" She yelped kneeling to help him. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Filia." He replied colly and she rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense." She replied, holding onto him. "You are something for me to worry about."

"_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed!_" Lina yelled the power coursing through her.

"Finished!" Sylphiel yelled.

"By the power you and I posses!" Lina finished, a small smile on her face as she hurled her will towards the frozen army. Hopping backwards into the bubble as Sylphiel quickly closed them off.

"Xelloss, Filia!" Lina ordered, not taking her eyes off the army. "Lift us up, _fast_!"

"_**DRAGON SLAVE!!!**_" She cried in glee.

In seconds they were off the ground and the Dragon Slave hit dead in the center of the army, mushrooming it shock wave back as it exploded. The magic hit every solider at once causing the large explosion to triple in size as each solider exploded along with it, rocking their bubble.

"Higher!" Lina yelled, and again they lifted.

"Boom." Lina whispered, a small smile on her face as the lake of fire continued to bubble bellow them.

* * *

OOO

* * *

Several miles away Luna felt the glances on her tray rattle and looked up to see the billowing smoke and explosions on the horizon. She shook her head turning back to her now dumbstruck table. "Showoff."

* * *

OOO

* * *

Dynast grinned taking in the scene from Zerra's eyes. "Well Zelas darling… it seems you were right after all. What a pity."

* * *

_Well we are about half way through the story... I think this one is shaping up to be my favorite... but who knows... See ya next time._


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER:**_**… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…**_

**Mariysol:**

**_Hee thanks! Once again this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you like it._**

****

* * *

_I'm currently without the internet so updates are gonna be a little sporadic until August. Sorry for the inconvienience...**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

_And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes…  
Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapor…  
Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black…  
It reaches in and tears your flesh apart…  
As ice cold hands rip into your heart…_

_That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest…  
And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence…  
And if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now…_

-**"Skylines And Turnstiles"**** My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Lina gasped, taking in the horror beneath them as the smoke cleared. "What have I done!" 

"No! Miss Lina!" Sylphiel replied, hugging her tight. "They're all dead, you gave them peace."

Gourry looked from Lina and Sylphiel to Xelloss, and asked calmly. "I realize you're hurt Xelloss so I'll be brief and only ask; do you really need us, now that Dynast's terms have changed?"

Xelloss grinned warily up at Gourry. "You expect me to take them, then?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Zelgadiss asked coolly, holding Amelia to him to protect her from the terrible view below.

Xelloss glared at him. "Other than…"

"Other than nothing." Zelgadiss replied sharply. "Dynast is no longer a threat to us, you or you mistress. Don't tell me you suddenly lost your own view of politics."

"You know nothing about my view of politics…" Xelloss replied warningly, glaring at him through open eyes.

"We're going back to Saillune." Lina spoke up, looking at Xelloss calmly. "If he becomes our problem again, then we'll rejoin you. However, right now the easiest course of action is to leave this to you and Zerra. It's best for us and it's best for you."

Xelloss glared at her and then smirked. "Hmm… it's not nearly as nice to hear such things on the other end."

"I'm staying." Filia cut in quickly causing all of them to look at her.

"Filia?" Lina asked in shock.

Filia swallowed looking aside. "Someone has to make sure Xelloss remains, Xelloss…"

Lina smirked. "Well _you_ certainly have the most effect on him, Filia."

Zelgadiss joined her. "Yeah, with both of you at the palace, Zerra would have to be a complete idiot to invade."

The four laughed and Filia blushed looking off to the side as Xelloss stared unblinkingly at her.

"Fine, Filia is more than enough." He stated matter o-factly, closing his eyes and turning to them. "Is the Shrine Maiden coming with you, then, Lina?"

Lina smiled up at her. "Yeah, maybe this time she'll stick around again."

Sylphiel looked at her warmly, and then at Gourry. "Oh Miss Lina, Gourry Dear, I love you both! I'll stay for a little while."

Xelloss got the feeling there was more to this story then he knew, but time was pressing. "Be seeing you then, Lina!"

With a grin he grabbed Filia's wrist and phased them away leaving the five in the floating bubble.

"Hey!" Lina yelped furious. "Xelloss!"

"We should have known." Zelgadiss replied warily, shaking his head.

"Alright…" Lina stated, placing a hand to her forehead in resignation. "On three!"

"One… two… three… _**RAY WING!!!**_"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Filia felt ground beneath her feet and the slip of his glove against her wrist as Xelloss relapsed her, continuing his own journey forward deeper into the astral realm. 

She gasped, steadying herself from the experience.

"Xelloss!" She cried worriedly, gazing around the room in shock. "Where are you?!"

* * *

OOO

* * *

Xelloss glared bitterly as the small party flew back to the safety of the princess' castle, cheerful smiles plastered across their faces. He'd never hated them so much as he did today, for today, he felt betrayed… 

With a bitter snarl he phased back into his office, his open eyes gracing the most unwelcome gaze he could imagine.

"You dare to show up here…" Xelloss bit off nasally, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Oh my, Dynast… you are too much even for myself…"

"Quite a girl, that Lina Inverse…" Dynast mused ignoring him and pouring himself a glass of whisky. He took a sip only to slide it away, wincing at the taste. "That's twice she's inferred… and quite well at that. Perhaps best to conquer the world when she is no longer in it, eh Xelloss?"

Xelloss strained a smile, his glare still murderous. "That's Lina Inverse for you, always in the way. She's stubborn that way!"

Dynast smirked blandly. "Yes. I can see she interfered with your plan quite nicely. Seems she took a page out of your book, do only what you can't avoid and then run! Quite impressive, Zelas would have got a good laugh out of it."

Xelloss went cold, the easy way Dynast threw her name around drawing him dangerously close to the edge, and he couldn't afford to throw himself at Dynast, not now… not when he still had the upper hand.

"Well done…" Dynast noted, watching as Xelloss visibly calmed himself. He crossed his arms and met his amethyst gaze. "I'm here because despite your loss of Lina Inverse, my deal is still on the table for the taking."

He stood up proper as he faded away, Xelloss eyes never once leaving the spot where he had been standing. "Think it over, after all… I'll be sending Zerra either way…"

Xelloss continued to glare until he was certain he was alone. Once he was certain he phased away, cursing Dynast as he went.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER:**_**… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…**_

* * *

**Mariysol:****_ Hee once again, thanks! And once again this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you like it. (nn)_**

****

**_Lemon LINK on my Profile! Also as Ukky informed me, reviews are being blocked for this chapter. Ryu-Zero-Rei informed me some time ago that if you review as Anonymous they'll go through._**

****

**_If you would, I'd really appreciate it. (nn)  
_**

****

**_- Nicci  
_**

* * *

_  
_

_**Chapter Eleven  
**_

* * *

_We could be perfect one last night…  
And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight… _

_  
And we can settle this affair…  
If you would shed your yellow take my hand… _

_  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity… _

_  
This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way…_

-**"Our Lady Of Sorrows" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Filia swallowed nervously as she crept along the long hallway. 

She'd taken a wrong turn somewhere and had been a tad too self-righteous to admit it to herself... now she was really lost.

She sighed softly, leaning against the wall and held a wary hand to the bridge of her nose.

Who'd have though she'd find herself in this place, the sole defender of the murderer of her race…

Why was she staying?

It wasn't for the company she reasoned softly, glancing at the door across from her with an irritated smirk.

She sighed and decided to give it a try, Cepheid knew how much longer this hall was.

The door pushed open easily on well oiled hinges.

She gave a startled gasp, looking around at the vaguely familiar surroundings. "Why, it's Xelloss' study..."

She bit her lip, and looked down either side of the hall... both sides were dark and deserted.

The fire looked so welcoming... and besides... she was curious.

Quietly she shut the door and padded her way over to the bookshelf.

So many titles. She vaguely noted that they were by human authors, and even a few by dragons.

She shook her head and wandered over to the desk. There was so much more to learn about him.

**_Oh sure..._** A morose voice spoke up bitterly.**_ ... don't say hello or anything..._**

"Monstrum?" She whispered, looking around and failing to see him on the bookshelf. "Where are you?":

**_... That whiny git, Xelloss put me in his booze drawer..._** He replied dryly. **_... I suspect if I spend anymore time in here, I'll become drunk by proxy..._**

Filia rolled her eyes, opening said drawer and pulling him out. "Monsters don't get drunk, You know that!"

**_... sigh... unfortunately yes... _**The book replied sadly as she set him gently on the desk, preparing to settle into Xelloss' chair.

"Oh dear, that's twice in one night my privacy's been violated." Xelloss stated icily, startling her before she could take her seat.

Filia gasped and looked up, meeting his piercing amethyst stare. "Xelloss? Where were you?"

Xelloss stared her down; arms still crossed and said nothing for a moment. Then he calmly walked over, picked up the book and put it in his pack.

**_... Hey!_** Monstrum protested his voice fading away as Filia gawked.

"What did you do to him, Xelloss?!" Filia asked in horror.

Xelloss' expression remained the same as he straightened back up and re-crossed his arms, ignoring her question. "Why are you here, Filia?"

"You left me alone and I got lost!" She protested and he shook his head softly.

"No." He elaborated, leaning against the desk coldly. "Why are you here, with me?"

Filia bit her lip, looking away from those angry violet shards. "Because... I care..."

Xelloss swallowed softly, his face betraying no change; those two little words echoing his Mistress' last. "You lie."

Filia opened her mouth, and he shut her off with a sharp glance and a sneer. "The only one of us you care about is_ you_, Filia. To you I'm just a pitiful being that if you didn't help, you'd regret it later. All of this is just your way of staving off your own pain and feeling as though you matter in the grand scheme of things."

Filia stared at him in horror, her mouth unable to close as she considered his words.

She felt the bile rise in her throat as she realized the truth in them. This was about her mostly, and yet...

"You're wrong, Xelloss..." She whispered, holding herself together to meet his cold and mocking gaze. "In the end, it's not about me... or my race, it's about you. I care for _you_..."

She held his gaze, and lifted a hand gently touching his cheek, something inside her breaking. "Only... you..."

Xelloss swallowed dryly, vaguely noting the uselessness of the act as he felt her cool gloved hand stroke his jaw.

"Xelloss..." She whispered softly, lowering her gaze and her hand. "Tell me... how do you feel about me?"

He smirked softly, narrowing his gaze and quickly caught her wrist before her hand could slip back to her side.

In a mere thought he pulled her into him, pushing her down to the desk, a hand on her bosom to hold her there as the other pulled her head up to meet his gaze.

"X... Xelloss!" She gasped in shock, fear and confusion overtaking her. "What are you doing!"

His eyes narrowed even tighter, shards becoming slits as he sized her up, tasting her fear, her desire, her pain...

"Escaping." He murmured softly, leaning in to taste her fully. "And in doing so, perhaps this will show you precisely how I feel."

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Alas, even then, in this new found peaceful nirvana… 

Every thought still led him right back to her.

_… Mistress… _

* * *

_The fun doesn't end here! That'd be dull and anti-climactic! Come read the lemon, already on adult ff. net... (nn) WARNING!!! It's a little depraved... (n-)_

_See ya next month! _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER:**** _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters..._**

* * *

******_Hey all! Happy Thanksgiving!_**

**_There are only three more chapters of ATM left to post..._**

**_-x- sad smile -x- Yes, it's that time again, the time to feel bittersweet as another journey comes to an end. _**

**_Thing is, this is my second oldest fic on ff dot net, the 1st being Slayers: Dedicated of course! (nn)_**

**_I hope you enjoy it, I know that some of you have been tied into this fic since it started and for that, thanks, you guys rock!_**

**_So, let's get Xelloss some Justice, and not the Amelia kind! (n-)_**

**_- Enjoy_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_Well I felt I couldn't take, another day inside this place…  
From silent dreams we never wake, and in this promise that we'll make…  
Starless eyes for heaven's sake, but I hear you anyway…_

_  
Well I thought I heard you...  
Say I like you, we can get out.._

_.  
We don't have to stay, stay inside this place…_

-**"This Is The Best Day Ever" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Xelloss didn't sleep, and regardless of the odd amount of drowsiness he had found himself succumbing to, this nightmare of a week, tonight he felt rested for the first time in ages. 

The fact that this reaction was the exact opposite of human didn't faze him in the slightest, nor did the fact that Filia on the other hand was apparently in mid-dream, her breathing similar to a small felines purring.

This was all quite pleasant, but really, quite useless.

He calmly detached himself from the dragon maiden, years of stealth making it easy to do so without waking her.

With a thought he was clothed, and arching a brow he had another, pulling his bag free from his shoulder.

He cast the slumbering blonde one final look and then faded away, reappearing in the library.

Opening his eyes, his bangs and countenance darkening he nodded to the fire place, his eyes flashing as it lit up with a roar. He smirked coolly and set his bag on the table, pulling free Monstrum and spreading him open on the table before him.

_Really? _Monstrum asked incredulously. _You think I'm really going to help you after where you just sent me off to?_

"I bet you burn rather nicely." Xelloss commented calmly, not bothering to answer or elaborate.

_Right… So! What do you want to know?_ The book replied quickly, flipping the pages forward to Dynast's. _I can tell you where even the lowest level mazoku is._

"Let's start with Dynast, himself." Xelloss replied, tracing a line across the page marked Map of The Icy North. "Show me, here."

_Easy._ Monstrum stated boredly. _Here, at his throne, he hardly ever leaves you know…_

Xelloss glared as the x appeared. "Oh yes he does. That's how it got to this now, isn't it."

The book didn't seem to have a response for that and Xelloss narrowed his gaze.

"Now onto Zerra..." He asked, his voice darkening, his eyes narrowing into slit barely visible amongst their cloak of violet bangs.

"Show me where the final obstacle in my path to Dynast is…"

_Here…_ Monstrum stated coolly, an x appearing beside the one already on the page. _It seems they are waiting for you, doesn't it?_

"Yes, it does doesn't it…" Xelloss murmured quietly, his eyes glaring darkly at the mocking pair of x's. "Well then, let's catch them off-guard, shall we?"

Xelloss phased out, reappearing at the dragon maiden's side.

He reached out to wake her, but then thought better of it. There were only four more hours till sunrise. He'd let her sleep for now, better to have her at her full strength.

Sadly, she was turning out to be his greatest asset in this little war.

In fact, she was the only thing, save Lina's brief interference, that had actually made it a war, otherwise Dynast would have already done away with him, and he knew that.

He smirked softly, lying back down on his side and stroked the side of her face gently, his smirk widening as she leaned into his palm.

Yes, she could sleep for now, she'd earned that much if nothing else.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Dynast stared into his wine glass blankly, his gaze staring into somewhere entirely. 

He missed her.

He sighed dryly, a tried smirk tugging on his lips as he downed the glass.

He really hadn't thought he'd miss her this much.

Didn't know he needed her this much.

He looked at Zerra coldly. She was just a cheap imitation, and with any luck, soon she'd be dead… but then… he'd be all alone, wouldn't he?

No, he'd still have Xelloss, the kid would have to forgive him eventually, he didn't really get a choice after all.

Dynast was a Mazoku Lord by right, Xelloss was only one by title, and that was only as a result of Dynast doing.

He refilled the glass with a thought, downing it once more.

No, Xelloss would forgive him, even if it took centuries.

Even if it was only to stave off boredom.

After all, Dolphin really was a lousy conversationalist.

He chuckled looking from his empty glass over to his empty servant.

He arched a brow wanly, setting his glass on the pedestal beside his throne.

She'd probably be dead tomorrow, sure would be a waste if he didn't take full advantage.

"Come here Zerra." He ordered softly, watching the grace with which she moved so similar and so different to her inspiration.

_Tonight, just for tonight, I shall call you Zelas._

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia blinked open her eyes, feeling the soft fur from the rug beneath her. 

Images of last night played over in her mind and she bit her lip gently, unsure whether to smile or cry.

All she knew was she'd do it again… and again after that…

He was still there, she realized feeling the darkness next to her and resisted the urge to shudder, rolling quietly to meet him.

Calm, mainly emotionless eyes gazed back at her calmly and she blinked, rolling back flat on her back.

"What did that mean to you?" She whispered, eyeing the cold stones in the ceiling calmly.

"It was a distraction…" He replied easily, tucking an errant strand of her hair back behind her pointed ear. "A pleasant one."

"A distraction…" She repeated, trying to wrap her head around that. "You mean it was basically a game to you?"

"Hmm? No." He countered, tracing her jaw line with his gloved hand he conflicting emotions more than sustaining. "It still is a game… that was just a new level."

She snorted darkly, glaring at the stones darkly. "A game… right…"

"Filia." He cut in, before she analyze to far into his words, her naive mind certain to miss his point entirely. "All of life is a game for me. I mean think about it, it's hardly a means for survival from my perspective, now is it?"

"No." She admitted grudgingly, rolling back over to face him as he raised a finger.

"Well then, once you take survival out of play, all that's left is entertainment." He reasoned, snaking an arm around her a pulling her close.

"And I find you quite entertaining, Miss Filia." He whispered quietly, holding her wide azure gaze. "And I intend to keep until that's no longer true."

"How long will that be?" She asked softly and he grinned with a shrug.

He answered her by pinning her back down.

Today might be the last time he ever got to do so.

* * *

O O O

* * *

_**See you all on Wednesday, 12/05/07!**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER:**** _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_Happy PAYDAY _Mistress DragonFlame_! (nn)_**

****

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_I never thought it'd be this way…  
Just me and you, we're here alone…_

_  
And if you stay, all I'm asking for is…_

___A thousand bodies piled up…  
I never thought would be enough…  
To show you just what I've been thinking…_

_-**" Drowning Lessons" My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

Filia swallowed, the cold wind adding to her nervous shivering. 

There were so many of them.

Could they possibly win?

Xelloss had to have a plan, maybe he'd share it… maybe…

"I can taste your fear, Filia." Xelloss stated darkly, cutting into her thoughts as he appraised her darkly. "He'll be able to as well."

Filia clinched her fists, eying the massive horde that marred violently against their white surroundings. "And so can they, I'd imagine. But Xelloss…"

She met his gaze apprehensively. "How can I not be afraid? This task… it's…"

"As its you, Filia." He muttered, not willing to look at her, not willing to show that kind of weakness… not here… "I'd suggest you turn that fear into pity, pity for my… for The Lord Beastmaster. Now tell me, Filia…"

He swallowed hard, meeting her gaze briefly.

"Are you willing to let him get away with that?"

"No…" She whispered, her gaze resolute as she broke away glancing over Dynast's army with new eyes.

"No, I will not."

"Neither can I..." He replied softly, pointing to the icy palace on the horizon. "The fastest path to Dynast is to challenge Zerra. He'll want to observe the fight."

He shot her another glance. "That's where you come in, I need you to interfere, take the killing blow on Zerra and I'll use the distraction to try and take out Dynast."

Filia swallowed softly. "Let's do it."

He watched as she teleported away, and cracked a grin.

To think… in the end…

"Only Filia…" He murmured, shaking his head in bemusement before phasing out to join her in the throne room.

"Ah Xelloss." Dynast greeted, raising a hand to direct Xelloss' attention to Zerra, and the hand she had morphed into a cruel blade, a blade poised at Filia's throat.

"You didn't tell me you got a Harold." The Ice Lord stated evenly, sitting back down and arching a brow at the gold. "And a dragon, too. Odd choice. Especially given, well our current circumstances."

"She's more of a pet really." He replied snidely, ignoring the offended squawking noise the gold let out as he bowed low.

"Lord Dynast…" Saying those words so tactfully made him feel as though he were chewing lead. "I am here to ask permission to battle your Champion."

Dynast arched a brow. "Why Xelloss, I'm impressed…"

He smirked, arching a brow at the gold and nodding for Zerra to release her.

"Well, they do say 'pets' can help with stress." He murmured, grinning as the gold spun away with an amusing glare.

"That is what they say." Xelloss agreed, his head still bowed as he waited for the response that would start his plan in action.

"Still…" Dynast murmured softly, glancing down at the seemingly humble mazoku before him. "It isn't like you, to come here, alone, with only a gold to use as a shield. What of Miss Lina Inverse?"

"I am not a shield!" Filia interjected and both ignored her as Xelloss raised his head with a little shrug.

"What can I say?" He asked easily, grin in place. "No one else has the kind of patience she does. And certainly not Lina Inverse!"

Dynast let out a throaty laugh and Xelloss held back a twitch, the reaction was so much like his Mistress he wanted to rush him right then and there.

But that wouldn't do, not at all.

"You have my consent." Dynast stated with a bemused grin, raising his head and growing serious.

"Zerra." He ordered calmly, meeting that frozen crystal gaze. "Present yourself."

Xelloss stood to his feet, he could feel, nay, _taste_ every emotion in the room, the relief and apprehension from Dynast, the fear and helplessness from Filia…

But Zerra… she was hallow… no that wasn't right, she was frozen.

He had never faced an opponent without fear.

He wondered if that would make her more or less of a threat, then again…

He was frozen now too, wasn't he?

Not even Filia had been able to stay his hand from this path, without his Mistress…

He was nothing, incomplete, useless…

He glared as she faced him coldly, a snarl rising up from within his being.

He would win this.

He refused to live this half-life of an existence, and he wouldn't give Dynast the satisfaction watching him die.

No, he would win… out of pure spite…

"Miss Zerra." He stated politely, giving a small bow.

Zerra arched a brow, looking to Dynast for input as to how to respond.

Dynast couldn't care less, she was a tool, and she had accomplished one use last night. Now, all he wanted for her to accomplish her true purpose, and die…

Thus finally bringing an end to this nightmare… his nightmare…

He swallowed, standing to his feet and glaring icily at the duo.

"Begin."

She rushed at him, so fast that he barely had time to phase out, still able to feel the icy presence of her aura as she tried to take out his.

Zerra paused, looking around to find his position in the astral realm or this one.

He came up from her shadow, buying him enough time to take out one leg.

She cursed, phasing out and reappearing above him, he was ready and countered, giving her just enough time so that she thought she could land a hit.

Her icy thrust missed its mark and he took out her other arm.

She glared, whipping her good arm back, and he phased out again, avoiding its icy sting.

"Too easy." He whispered, stabbing her wide through the back, black chaos dripping from her mouth as Filia and Dynast watched in awe. "You had the advantage last time, and that was all."

He glanced at Filia and time began to slow…

He phased out, Zerra began to drop, and Filia raised her hands…

Dynast watched as the pillar of golden, cleansing light obliterated his General.

"No!" He cried, standing to his feet in shock.

Xelloss grinned, phasing back from the astral realm, prepared to use his true form as the weapon of Dynast demise…

Time stood still, he was poised in killing range of the Icy Lord, and then…

He watched in horror as Dynast raised his hands, the **Raugnut Rusyavuna** on his lips…

He had one second… one moment… one thought to decide…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Heh, sorry about that, but this was the one scene I remember from the original ending... Next Update on 12/19/07!_****  
**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**_Only one more chapter left!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_Mistress DragonFlame : It isn't really a spell, more like a curse, at least that's what I got from the books anyway. No apparent Chaos Words involved. I'll amend it if I find any. Besides, heh, we both know Slayers: Dedicated is far worse, eh? (nn)_**

**_Ukchana : Heh, no worries, everything will be fine! (n-)_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_'Cause I see you lying next to me…  
With words I thought I'd never speak…_

_Awake and unafraid…_

_Asleep or dead…_

_I am not afraid to keep on living…  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone …_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven…  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home…_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home…_

-**"Famous Last Words" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

All he could think was one blow wouldn't be enough to kill him. 

He had a split second to move but he knew where to go.

Filia gasped as Xelloss appeared in front of her, absorbing the curse.

"Xelloss!" She asked in stunned horror. "But why?"

Xelloss grinned, shaking the power from himself with a flick of his staff.

"Well it wasn't _that_ noble." He replied sheepishly, turning his glaring and reproachful eyes back on Dynast. "I can't be affected by that sort of spell."

Dynast smiled coldly rising from his chair. "Oh Xelloss. I gave you a chance, a perfectly good opportunity to put this behind us. But your lust for revenge was just too strong."

He arched a brow sadly. "I'm disappointed in you. You were always so logical, not ruled by passion like the rest of us."

"Not at all." Xelloss replied easily, trying to determine where the first strike would come from. "It's just there is so little I feel passionate about!"

Dynast laughed. "Yes. Well Zelas was..."

"I would stop there if I were you." Xelloss stated softly, his entire being resonating with rage. "You have no right to ever, _ever_ speak as though she mattered the same to both of us."

Dynast swallowed, pulling on a cool smirk as he took a wary step back. "Alright Xelloss, tell me monster, what did it mean to have Zelas as a master? Cause I assure you, I was already under the opinion that I did."

Xelloss pursed his lips tightly, looking aside. "It meant she cared for me, more than anyone else I suppose although I can't really be certain. Luna was pretty high up there."

Dynast blinked. He wondered who this "Luna" was exactly.

Xelloss glared at him darkly. "But it's more than that. If she was truly your master you never would have been able to kill her! You would have cared too much!"

Dynast smiled sadly, looking out into the barren and icy wasteland before appraising Xelloss with a pained and knowing look.

"Don't you see, Xelloss?" He asked softly, shaking his head slowly. "I couldn't even kill her! She turned me down! Me! The highest ranking mazoku left to us. I should have punished her, forced her into submission. Reminded her of her duties as a Mazoku Lord."

He pounded his fists on the window sill and glared resolutely out the window. "But I couldn't carry out any sort of punishment. She had... weakened me..."

He looked back to Xelloss his gaze still icy, refusing to break.

But Xelloss could see the fractures.

"So I gave her an ultimatum." He sighed, turning back to the throne room and resting heavily against the window sill. "Join or die, heh, but in then end..."

"I couldn't even bring myself to kill her, Xelloss..." He whispered the ice finally shattering as he looked pleadingly into Xelloss' conflicted amethyst gaze. "I'm a hallow shell of what I used to be, and it's all her fault. But I can't punish her for it!"

He glared at Xelloss venomously. "So tell me, from your perspective, your little bit of reasoning back there. The only real difference between us is Zelas cares about you! You, and not me!"

Xelloss smiled softly, his tiny, painfully bemused smirk widening into a grin.

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh. Had to laugh at all of this.

He didn't need to kill Dynast to get revenge, the perfect revenge was already in his possession, he just been too furious to see it.

He had Lord Beastmaster's concern, a place in her mind that was looked fondly upon.

And what did Dynast have?

An ice sculpture, one he had to try and give some fantasy of life by conquering it.

She had taken everything from him, it was true, and she had given him nothing.

Dynast stared in silent rage as the mazoku calmed himself.

"Sorry about that." He stated cheerily, arching a finger. "Was just having a moment of poetic realization, but I'm back now!"

Xelloss then knelt with a swift bow. "Lord Dynast, if it pleases you, I have a proposal that should make us both very happy."

Dynast arched a brow, unable to keep from smiling right along with him.

"Go on." He allowed with a gracious wave of his hand.

"I have determined you are right..." Xelloss began. _...In a fashion..._ "And so I have this offer to give you."

He motioned Filia over to him and she joined his side, casting him a befuddled look.

He looked pointedly at the floor and then cracked an eye at her pointedly.

Filia glared at the spot as though it were quicksand and crossed her arms, shaking her head with an indignant glare.

Xelloss sighed, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her to the floor.

Filia gave huff of indignation and tried to get back up, but Xelloss kept his hand firmly on her ankle.

"In exchange for the freedom of myself and Filia." He began. "I will give you Lord Beastmaster's statue."

"Ah, but you see Xelloss." Dynast murmured calmly, stroking his chin. "I've already captured you, so I could just kill you both, and go claim Zelas for myself now."

"Yes!" Xelloss agreed cracking an eye. "But this way, we'd owe you in the future, so long as the favor doesn't go against Lord Beastmaster's final orders to me!"

"And what might those be, Xelloss?" Dynast asked coolly.

Xelloss grinned arched a finger. "Hm, sore wa himitsu desu! You know better Lord Dynast."

Dynast smirked, crossing his arms calmly. "Such undying loyalty. You know what, I agree, Xelloss."

Xelloss grinned, releasing Filia's ankle and rising to his feet. "Excellent! Then to Wolfpack Island!"

Filia stared at him calmly, unsure of what he was doing exactly but she had no choice.

This was his battle; it was over when he wanted it to be.

* * *

O O O

* * *

The wolves growled at the Ice Lord's approach and Xelloss grinned giving them a tsk-ing gesture with his finger. 

One of the larger wolves gave a snort of disapproval but led the others away from the trio.

Xelloss swallowed, approaching the area he had sworn to himself that he'd seal off forever.

Filia watched him apprehensively, she wasn't sure where he was going with this but she knew better by now than to doubt that he had a plan.

Xelloss always had a plan, and they were all just pawns in it.

She hoped she was a higher ranked pawn.

Xelloss froze, he hadn't been expecting this.

"The... ice..." He whispered in awe, a grin cracking out across his features his eyes opening in delight. "It's melting! Well! That is..."

Dynast's expression matched and then he gave out a throaty chuckle. "Of course it is! Don't you see Xelloss?"

"Hm?" Xelloss asked fixing him with a questioning grin.

"Ah yes." Dynast murmured turning back to the melting ice. "You couldn't know, could you."

He smiled coolly, appraising Xelloss with a knowing eye. "I made Zerra from the same sword I used on Zelas. That makes the sword's power Zerra's power..."

"And with Zerra defeated!" Xelloss summed up, his eyes narrowing and his grin widening as he glanced back at the melting casket. "The spell is broken! Oh my, I never even considered this!"

"I told you, you couldn't possibly have known." Dynast repeated, shaking his head in amazement. "Still, I can't believe it hadn't crossed my mind. Even in death Zelas managed to distract me."

Xelloss' grin widened at that and he arched a finger, giving Dynast a little wave. "Ah! But she really wasn't dead, now was she?"

Dynast rolled his eyes and the pair turned back to the magnificent sight before them, the whole fight and its lesson meaningless now that their mistress had been returned to them.

The wolves came out with a howl and gathered round.

Xelloss paid them no mind, his eyes fixed on his mistress as he waited.

Filia took in the scene around her and gave a small smile.

Calmly, the dragoness closed her eyes, lifting her hands.

"_Anna-ku rahzu lamku so." _She began softly and Xelloss cast her a small smile.

"What's she doing?" Dynast asked suspiciously.

"Showing me how much she cares." Xelloss replied easily, turning back to Zeals, waiting to see what the outcome of Filia's spell would be.

_"Izu-pe ku naomu!"_ She added, completing the chaos words.

"You trust her?" Dynast asked, arching a brow at the thought.

"She's still here isn't she?" Xelloss replied, arching a brow of his own in return.

The dragoness' eyes opened wide and she released the power. "FLAME BREATH!!!"

A golden seal encased the melting tomb of ice and the trio watched as it settled against it, sending small explosions throughout its hull.

It shattered and turned to slush, falling away to the ground and disappearing into the grass.

Zelas being a Mazoku Lord remained unaffected, the touch of the Holy Magic as well as the breeze against her soaked form did however rouse her into consciousness and quietly she opened her eyes.

Calmly she appraised each of them before her, her gaze settling on the gold.

"You must be Filia." She stated calmly, enjoying the amusement radiating from her servant, the shock from the dragoness, and the hurt from Dynast. He was sad that she had overlooked him as always.

He needn't worry; she'd have plenty to say to him soon, but for now.

She arched a brow at the dragoness and she fumbled, seeming to fight with herself, finally she gave a little curtsy.

"Erm... Lord Beastmaster." She greeted, unsure if she should be greeting a Mazoku Lord or not.

Zelas and Xelloss smirked and she turned her matching grin on his. "So Xelloss, tell me, how did this all go down?"

"Xelloss undid my spell, Zelas. That's all." Dynast cut in, both to save Xelloss from having to inform his Mistress that he had attempted to use her as a bargaining chip, and to steal away her attention. "And I must say, I missed you."

Zelas smiled with a lazy stretch. "Of course you did, Darling. We'll discuss this later. I'm off to see Luna, Xelloss..."

She smiled at him, tilting her head pointedly. "Say goodbye to your little friend while I'm gone. I have work for you to get started on. I'm feeling a tad antsy as it were."

"Hai, Mistress." He replied with a swooping bow.

Zelas smiled gracefully and pulled out a cigarette, disappearing before she had even lit it.

Xelloss figured she'd smoke probably three times as many today, making up for all that lost time as it were.

"She's just always going to do this to me, isn't she?" Dynast asked unsure whether to pout or smile.

"Oh my, yes!" Xelloss replied easily arching a finger. "But she does it to me too, you know. And Luna as well. But I suppose you should really look at it this way..."

He grinned pointedly. "As far as Lord Beastmaster's concerned, you're lucky she spends time with you at all!"

Dynast stopped, letting out a throaty chuckle, ending it momentarily with a cool smirk.

"I suppose you're right about that, Xelloss.' He murmured, running the thought over in his head appreciatively. "Third place is better than nothing."

"I'd say it's more like a three-way tie for second really!" Xelloss interjected, grinning wide and arching a finger. "With Lord Beastmaster ranking herself in first of course!"

Dynast shook his head. "Rightfully so. Rightfully so."

"Naturally!" Xelloss agreed pleasantly, both picturing Zelas licking her lips at her own reflection with a sweatdrop.

It scared them that they could actually see her doing that.

"Well." Dynast stated causally. "I'm gonna go. I need to go find a Priest, or a General... or something."

"Maybe a Harold!" Xelloss offered cheerily and Dynast paused running the thought over.

"Yes..." He murmured stroking his chin. "A Harold, I've never had one of those. Maybe even a human, I could always upgrade them ever few years or so. Torture the old ones when I get done..."

"Of course!" Xelloss agreed easily, enjoying the little shudder Filia gave at this.

"Hm, you really are just like her, Xelloss." Dynast stated thoughtfully, cracking a little smile at him. "I think I like you a little more now."

"I'm still not that keen on you, Lord Dynast!" Xelloss replied merrily and Dynast let out a bark of laughter.

"See you soon, Xelloss." He replied, disappearing with a pop.

"I hope not." Xelloss replied coolly turning back to Filia.

"So, Miss Filia." He stated calmly grabbing her hands in his, listening to her heart race. "It is now time for me to be more honest with you than I'd like."

Filia blinked, not sure she liked where this was going.

"Lord Beastmaster comes first." He stated calmly, gazing into her with both eyes to make certain she was absorbing this. "Always has. You distract me, a bit more than I'd like sometimes, but you'll never even begin to compare to her."

Filia blinked softly, looking aside. "Xelloss... how does that change anything?"

Xelloss smiled tightly, stroking her cheek sadly. "I... I can't afford to be distracted right now. And I must say, it's not wise to keep you around when you have that power."

Filia glared at him.

"Coward." She hissed, turning away darkly. "Fine. Send me home."

Xelloss smiled tightly, his mask now back up and in place. "That was the idea. Good bye Miss Filia! Perhaps we'll meet again!"

Filia snorted as he sent her away within a bubble of his power.

He heard her mutter something as she floated away outside the barrier where she would be allowed to teleport home.

He pretended he didn't hear, just as he pretended not to hear her break into sobs, genki smile in place.

But once she was gone, the smile dropped and he grimaced; the truth of those whispered words echoing in his mind.

... _Stupid namagomi mazoku..._

* * *

**_Oh don't worry! You all know I'm a sucker for happy ending ... (nn) Next Update on 01/02/08_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: _… I do not own the Slayers or any quotes I have listed at the top of the chapters…_**

* * *

**"I'd encourage your smiles... I'll expect you won't cry..."**

* * *

_Goodbye, and I'll see you later... _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**_Special Thanks To:_**

**_Mistress DragonFlame : You know, you are one of my top five favorite reviewers! Thanks. (nn)_**

**_Ukchana : Hee! I think you'll like this ending; it's true to the characters... (n -)_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Someday, this day, we kept falling down…  
Someday, this day, set the ferris wheel ablaze…_

_  
You left my heart an open wound…  
And I love you for…_

_  
This day, someday we kept falling down…  
One day, this day all we had to keep us safe…_

_  
And if we never sleep again, it would never end…_

_  
Well I thought I heard you say to me…  
We'll go so far, far as we can…_

_  
And I just can't stay, one day we'll run away…_

-**"This Is The Best Day Ever" My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Zelas sighed languishly, lounging comfortably back into her throne as she awaited her servant's return. 

She had missed him greatly while she was gone, but once she had returned she had sent him away again.

It seemed the only company she truly enjoyed was that of her own mind.

But that could get boring from time to time, and that's why she spent time with them.

Xelloss, Luna... Dynast...

All of them, each in their own right gave her something irreplaceable, a different form of amusement as it were.

Luna was dear, Xelloss would always be there, and Dynast...

Well... he would prove his usefulness soon enough.

Just as soon as Xelloss returned, where was that boy?

She sighed again, summoning a cigarette out of nowhere and lighting it with a thought.

Her next thought was an idle appraisal of the bottle of Zephelia Wine that Luna had given her as a "Welcome Back" present.

That woman…

Instead of coming here straight away the moment she had sensed Zelas' presence she took advantage of her disposition to go shopping!

Luna could really be quite infuriating, but that was one of the foundations of their relationship she surmised dryly.

She cast the bottle another glance, this one a tad warmer...

Yes... that would be a fine way to pass the time...

* * *

O O O

* * *

Xelloss phased into the palace, dropping to a knee with a swooping bow, genki smile in place. 

"Mistress!" He declared cheerfully. " Mission Complete. That'll teach those treacherous imps of your might!"

"You enjoyed that quite a bit, didn't you Xelloss, dear?" Zelas asked, arching a brow in bemusement.

"Hai Mistress." He replied easily, righting himself with a grin, cracking an eye wanly. "The fact that they deserved my worst only made it that much more fun!"

"Naturally." Zelas replied, tossing on a wolfish grin and swirling the wine in her glace with mock appraisal. "But I must say, Xelloss. Even though you were obviously enjoying yourself you seemed a bit... oh..."

She met his gaze ferally, as he dawned a wary sweatdrop. "Distracted."

Xelloss swallowed nervously. "Uh... did I?"

Zelas smiled tightly, her eyes dancing in sadistic amusement. "Hai, Xelloss. A certain gold occupying your thoughts, perhaps?"

"Hmm... perhaps..." He replied cautiously, he really didn't want to see what she'd do if he outwardly admitted his weakness.

He was certain it wouldn't be pretty.

"Xelloss..." She murmured softly, eyeing the glass once again and taking a little swig. "You still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

Xelloss blinked. "Lesson? Which lesson mistress?"

"Your lesson! You know, that grand moment of understanding mortals claim occurs anytime anything terrible occurs!" She stated in annoyance waving her hand and taking another sip. "Honestly you spend enough time with them..."

Xelloss blinked again, tossing on a bashful grin. "I always just assumed that was their way of explaining why bad things happen!"

Zelas smiled tightly, deciding to follow his logic for the time being. "And why do bad things happen, Xelloss?"

"Because I make them!" He replied easily, arching a finger with a grin.

Zelas matched his grin. "And why do you make them?"

"Because you order me too, Mistress!" He replied with a sweeping bow as Zelas stood to her feet.

"And tell me Xelloss, why do I... ne, why do any of the Mazoku Lords do what we do?" She asked, gripping his shoulders and meeting his gaze as he glanced back up at her.

"Because L-sama made you that way!" He replied, this not being the first time they'd had this discussion.

The last time had been after Valgaav had driven home just what sort of pawns Xelloss and his kind were.

After his talk with his mistress he had decided being a pawn really wasn't so bad.

"Yes." She replied, crossing her arms and arching a brow. "And why _did_ she, do you think?"

Xelloss blinked, the question catching him off-guard in its magnitude. "I... I don't know... she's L-sama, Mistress."

"Hai." Zelas agreed easily, looking off into her own mind. "I personally think she did it because she was bored... and perhaps..."

She thought of her own predicament, and her three companions and gave him a small sad smile that he rarely saw on her.

"Because she was lonely." She concluded softly, sitting back down feeling older than she had in years. "So tell me Xelloss..."

She arched a brow at him. "Don't you find that you too feel a little bored and lonely? You know, from time to time?"

Xelloss swallowed, giving in with a slight nod. "Hai... Mistress..."

Zelas smiled tiredly, looking off into her mind once more. "It all used to be much simpler, wars and battles to be fought. Blood to spill, empires to protect but then... Lina Inverse... well, she changed all that, didn't she?"

Xelloss matched her bemused smile with a grin of his own. "Yes. Lina... well I suppose that's what she does, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Zelas murmured softly. "And I agree with it, as does L-sama apparently and still..."

She smiled softly tilting her head softly. "Where does that leave us, Xelloss?"

Xelloss stood silent and she shook her head appraising her wine once more before downing it with a single gulp.

"Bored and lonely?" He offered nervously, not liking the fact that as soon as the guess left his mouth he knew it to be true.

"Hai... Xelloss..." She whispered sadly, meeting his gaze with ancient appraisal. "Bored and lonely."

She laughed holding up a hand a summoning more wine to her barren glass. "Unless your Dynast, then it leaves you Power-hungry and mopey!"

"It's good to have goals I suppose..." Xelloss reasoned with a tight grin of his own.

Zelas laughed again, arching a brow. "Well then, have you learned your lesson, Xelloss?"

Xelloss smiled softly, giving a slight nod of understanding. "Hai, Mistress."

"Then go get her, dear." She replied softly, meeting his gaze. "Report back when I call though, no matter the circumstances."

"Hai Mistress!" He replied, noting the dual order and gave a bow disappearing in shadows.

Zelas stared at the spot where he had just been standing, before arching a brow at her glass.

"I believe that was the wine more than me..." She murmured softly, knowing very well that wasn't the case.

She grinned eyeing the glass again and then downing it with grace.

She suspected she'd need to finish the whole bottle before she'd be willing to go deal with her third companion.

Still... she missed him too.

Even if he was a power-hungry mope of an idiot.

Heh, hell... that was probably what she liked about him.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Filia sighed tiredly, cleaning her hands of the red clay in the sink. 

It fell into the sink in clumps and the water flowed over her hands turning red as it washed the red from her palms.

It made her think of blood and blood made her think of him.

Of course, there was precious little that didn't these days.

Every book she saw, every blade… shards of glass that reminded her of ice or his eyes…

The color purple…

She wished she could hate him but in the end it wouldn't really matter.

That feeling was just as strong and he'd still be there, everywhere...

Nowhere...

She missed him, she distracted herself the best she could. Running the shop, throwing everything she could think of from vases to chamber pots but it was useless.

He was truly everywhere... nowhere...

Amelia was trained and married, Val had yet to be hatched, her servants provided terrible conversation...

Was this how her whole life was to be? How long did it take for an Ancient Dragon to hatch?

What would she do after it was grown?

When did he get this much power over her!

She swore bitterly, slamming her hand down on the sink chipping it.

She glanced down, embarrassment flushing her features as she took in the damage.

"That was a word I never thought I'd hear come from your lips, Filia." An annoying voice stated wanly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me, Xel..." She trailed off her eyes widening as she realized her was here!

Here! In her kitchen!

She froze, clenching the sink tightly, unsure how to react.

It hadn't been that long, not really, but still it had been long enough...

_Long enough for him to break my heart… Long enough for him to make me wonder about the future… Long enough..._

She smiled sadly, a single tear trailing down her cheek and landing on her hand. ..._Long enough for me to miss him..._

Xelloss swallowed, his smile dropping as he waited for her to say something, anything...

Hell, even having her lunge at him with that same blind hatred as before would be a better welcome than this...

This just made him feel like... well, like a stupid namagomi mazoku, he supposed.

"Filia?' He asked hesitantly, debating on whether or not to just go ahead and provoke a reaction. Not yet... not unless he had too...

Filia bit her lip, unsure how to go on, unsure what to say, what to do...

He'd left her, could she really just forgive him?

But if she didn't, wouldn't he just leave again anyway?

"I'm always going to leave you, Filia." He murmured, not interpreting her thoughts but thinking of his own. "I told you, Lord Beastmaster comes first."

"And Val, and goodness, and practicality come first on my end..." She replied in a tight whisper, lifting her head to glance out the window.

"Always has." They both agreed in unison, each to their own statement rather than to the other's.

Filia glanced at him, and he grinned causing her to let out a chuckle.

"We really are hopeless, aren't we?" She asked, turning and leaning against the sink tiredly.

"Probably." He agreed easily, nodding to the blood running from down her hand to the sink, and staining the white cupboards. "You're bleeding."

Filia blinked lifting her hand and glancing at it, before offering it to him with a slight blush as she bit her lip.

Xelloss smiled softly, taking it and ripping a piece of fabric from her apron with ease.

She gawked, but bit her lip as he wrapped the wound.

"You could have just healed it, you know." He murmured softly, opening his eyes and meeting her intent gaze.

"I know." She whispered, keeping his gaze as he lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the fabric, pain lancing through her at the touch.

She winced, but held her ground.

She was going to have to get used to that.

But at least she was going to get the chance.

"I missed you." She whispered, allowing him to pull her into his arms, glancing up at him as though he were a dream. "How's Monstrum."

"Hm?" He asked, running a hand through her blond locks with mild amusement. "Oh he's good enough. A bit mopey actually, maybe I'll let you keep an eye on him while I'm on my next mission."

"I'd like that." She whispered, leaning against his gloved hand as it snaked along her cheek.

Xelloss smiled, tilting her face up as she closed her eyes in apprehension.

So fearful, and yet so longing...

"I missed you too..." He murmured softly, waiting for those beautiful blue orbs to go wide with shock before he leaned in to kiss her, forcing them closed once more.

She was the one to break away, not that he minded, as she was the only one of them that needed to breathe it was only natural.

Filia bit her lip, flashing him a flushed little grin as she turned towards her cupboards.

She had no idea how long he'd be here for, but it didn't matter, he was there.

"How about some tea?" She asked with a happy grin, shaking the box at him.

Xelloss, monster without equal, and General-Priest to the Lord Beastmaster grinned devilishly.

"Hai. Tea sounds wonderful, Filia."

* * *

O O O

* * *

**... The End...**

* * *

O O O

* * *

_Awe! It's so sweet and yet so tragic! Well I am off to write Horror Novel number two now, but I have some updates on standby, so I'll see ya next week for **Slayers: Dedicated**! Around the end of the month I'll start **The Pledge**. And just like this one, someone dies in the first chapter, but no worries, they don't stay anymore dead than Zelas._

_Heh, I felt so bad keeping her dead for this entire bit I just had to give her some screen-time! **(nn)**_

_I'll upload this onto** AFF dot net** soon, along with a lemon ending for this chapter soon. And if you're a fan of **BOUND**, no worries, I'll get to that, but I have to get into the mood for it._

_Thank you for reading, see you all soon!_

**_- Nicci_**

****

**_P.S. Quizzes are up on my homepage!_ **


End file.
